Another one
by ImMadMyCoffeeWontTalkToMe
Summary: Takes place after the book Angel. There's another bird kid. What happens when Fang's Gang finds her? Can they trust her? Do they tell Max? Is she in control of her actions or is Katelynn just another Omega or Max2 waiting for the chance to kill them all?
1. Chapter 3

**Okay. Funny story. I'm new to this website (technically). So I didn't know how to update stories. BUT NOW I DO! Tonight should be made the national 'YOUFOUNDOUTTHEOBVIOUS' holiday. People need to celebrate epic fails. **

**So yeah. Moving on. I'll probably update everyday. Or every other day. Or something like that.**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride I do not own. (Yoda Impression) I'm not taking credit for it. James Patterson deserves the credit. ****Disclaimer: Other people have stories like this I didn't know that before I started this story. I didn't rip off anybody's story.**

**ENJOY! Or don't! Whatever! Mixed emotions! I'm okay with that.**

* * *

><p>Inhale. Exhale.<p>

My body has to breathe. I wasn't mixed with a Common Loon, or any other water fowl that can hold its breath for like an hour. I need to breathe! Let's assess my physical condition in one word shall we. CRAP. They haven't woken me up in I don't know how long. But my body feels drastically stronger, longer, and leaner. Not to mention my wings which seem to have trippled in size and power. It's been a while. I hear a loud bang. My eyelids are yanked open harshly by fat fingers with rubber gloves on and a blinding light flashes in my eyes. I was stunned for a moment, blinking as my eyes adjusted. The difficulty to breathe, starvation, dehidration, tiredness, and muscle weakness wasn't enough they had to tick me off to a farther level. I stood up to look around the room and scan my options. I'll take any chance I get.

I saw surgical tools, a glass door and even in my weakened condition I can still probably paralyze anyone or any creation that gets in my way.

The slurred voice of the Whitecoat began yelling for help. The doors lock from the outside so they can lock me in from escaping. He's stuck in here with me now. It feels good to be the one making someone cower in fear. Not even being at the Earth's core right now would stop me from escaping this or any place. I haven't been awake for probably 3 years. I'm not going into another drug (AN:medicine not street drugs) induced coma without my say in it. I wondered how to get rid of this guy. Does anybody know if you can dislocate someone head without completly decapitating them? That'd be real creative.

He scurried under the surgery bed. I was... laying on that. Wasn't I? Note to self: check body for surgery scars ASAP. I grabbed the rim and jumped up still holding onto the rim, my weight brought me under the surgery bed, I kicked him square in the face with all the force I could muster. He I felt and heard his cheek bone crack. I smiled maliciously. I picked up some weird surgical knife thing that was really more of a saw, and stabbed him in the theigh, twisting the dagger.

I left him howling in pain. He wouldn't die unfortunatly. If I killed him. The School would catch me in a day's time and kill me too. If I just injured him. They might just let me be.

I strided over to the glass door and kicked it, some fine shards pierced my foot. I winced,

It's not life threatening, Katelynn. Ignore the pain! I ordered myself as I began to run, to wherever hope and luck might take me.

There were five WhiteCoats sitting at a small round table drinking coffee. All of them screamed and took action immediately, I never stopped running. Three of them ran through the shattered glass door I had just destroyed to check on the screaming man. I wonder how they didn't see me kicking this guy's butt through the SEE THROUGH glass door. I guess they had too much coffee. One of them pulled the red emergency switch. The final one grabbed a fully loaded tranquilizer. I ran faster, as fast as I in-humanly can. One dart of that and I have no chance, they'll increase security precautions and I'll never escape.

I rounded a corner because it looked moderatly safe. I heard people shouting "Chase it!"

It? What they don't have time to say Experiment #34426804729531000004? I wonder why? hint hint that was sarcasm.

The hallway seemed to go on forever. It was endless torture for my useless, decimated body. You don't think it's that bad, YOU TRY NOT MOVING FOR 3 YEARS AND THEN RUN FOR A MILE!

No we don't get a happy ending here. The dark hallway just kept going. Until I reached a happy non-ending. AKA a door, beautiful sunlight streamed in. Bright green grass, blue flowers, blue sky, fluffy clouds. I have died and gone to Heaven!

I opened the door, ripping it off of its hinges in the process and snapped out my wings heading for the sky. It was easier than running.

I'll go to New York City. I'll blend in there with all of the people. I'll be able to eat and rest and -

I sure hope New Yorkers accept ragged teenage girls in bloody hospital gowns...

* * *

><p><strong>Review please pretty pretty preeeetttttyyyyy pleeeeaaasee with metaphorical sugar on top!<strong>

**Question of the day!**

**Team Fang Or Team Dylan?**

**Team Edward or Team Jacob?**

**Team Peeta or Team Gale?**

**REVIEW! eNjOy ThE wEeKeNd!**


	2. Chapter 4

**Who'd have guessed the I'd turn the most powerful character in the story into a hobo.**

**Yeah you know the drill I don't own MR**

* * *

><p>Of course, a bloody fourteen year old girl wearing a hospital gown freaks people out, It's not going to be different when I arrive at New I went to some small town North of Albany. I went to the food bank. I ate 5 pancakes, 9 sausage links, 2 JUMBO cinnamon rolls, and downed a whole gallon of milk. Yeah, I'm a breakfast for dinner kind of gal. Many people gawked at me. A girl who was probably just three years old walked over to me and said in the most adorable way<p>

"I wike your cwustume. I am being Cindewewwa for Hawwowween." It looked like she might already be in her costume. She had a glittery blue dress on and a necklace with a heart on it.

"Cool. Is Cinderella your favorite princess?" I asked bending over

The little girl giggled and screamed all at once "Yes! Yes! She's my faaaaaavvwwit!" People started at her as she jumped up and down, then she got very serious and asked "What's yower name?"

I smiled "Katelynn, What's your name?" she stretched her arms out dramatically

"My name Jenna. Come on!-" She grabbed me by the hand and started dragging me throughout the crowd of jobless people waiting for food "You needa meet mommy!" After about three minutes of searching we found her mother who only looked to be about 18

"Mommy! I made a fwend!" She yelled still holding my hand. Her mother set down the fork she was had impaled two sausages with and picked up Jenna in her arms.

"Hi I'm Rebecca. Jenna _was_ with her dad but she must have run into you." The mother said kindly as she whipped out her phone and dialed a number

"Hey, James. Yeah I know. No I've got her here. She must have run off and followed this girl-"

"HI DADDY!" Jenna screamed. Rebecca smiled and said "Daddy says 'Hi, sweetie.'" Jenna giggled and clapped her hands

"Mm'kay. See you in five minutes, James. Love you!" She said and hung up

As soon as she hung up Jenna yelled "Mommy! Mommy! Dis is Katelynn! Put me down." Her mom stood her on the floor and Jenna ran over and hugged me, but she's three so she really only was able to hug my knees. I just smiled and patted her head.

"So do you go to Angleway Highschool, I go there." I shook my head and thought _'oh God, how am I gonna get out of this one?'_

"No. I'm uhm visiting my grandma she lives here she sent me here to have breakfast and out to get some clothes because, she uhhhh had uuhhhh sewing accident ... with all my other clothes... yeah."Rabecca raised an eyebrow for a moment but then said

"I'll give you some of my clothes. I think they'd fit perfectly."

"Oh, no I couldn'-"

"You've gotta! Come on I can't let a freshmen girl be running around in that the whole time she's here!"

"Oh fine," I said rolling my eyes .

Rabecca smiled and said "Yay!" Jenna squealed

10 minutes later

I was trying to pretend I was asleep in their car so convince Jenna to leave me alone. Because she's a sweetie but she won't stop talking about Cinderella. James was driving, Rebecca had the passenger seat and Jenna and I and wonderfully crammed the back seat of the car.

30 minutes later

We arrived at their home. Jenna dragged me out her door and into the house. It was a 1 bedroom apartment. She let go of my hand and crawled on her hands and knees. We went through a narrow kitchen, and then she grabbed my hand again.

"Katelynn, hurry! You've got to meet Princess!" She turned and dragged me again. Okay this is a 3 year old girl whois obsessed with princesses, what would she name 'Princess'? I wondered. We rounded another corner. I heard Rebecca and James talking in the mud room as we passed another hallway.

"This house is way bigger than it looks." I called to them. Jenna laughed and turned my way, she did the funniest double take I have ever seen when she saw me being dragged around by Jenna.

"Oh, Jenna! Come on leave Katelynn alone. It's naptime!" She came after us I stopped the girl with torpedos for feet AKA Jenna. She made a pouty face and crossed her teeny tiny arms. Rebecca rolled her eyes and picked up Jenna and carried her to their bedroom. When we got there Rebecca tucked Jenna into a small wooden crib. We were about to walk away when Jenna squealed "OH! Katelynn ,this is Princess." She held up a dark brown teddy bear that was unbeleivably silky soft.

"That's awesome!" I said. Jenna nodded

"Yeah, yeah!" she yawned and closed her eyes to go to bed.

I am probably the only 15 year old girl in the whole wide world who knows how much it sucks to not have a crib... I'm not complaining. I've been through so much worse, it's just that I wish I had what this young family had. Love, a house, each other, and heck toothbrushes. The WhiteCoats somehow gave me permenant healthy teeth. I don't know why they would waste time on that though if they are constantly trying to kill me in a new gruesome way each time. Sure I have wings and powers but people want to kill me because I do, and because I stab people and then escape.

_'Oh my God!'_ I thought '_ I JUST realized I don't know what my powers are!' _

Rebecca and I walked over to the other side of the small room and looked through her dresser, its hard not to be intrusive especcially when nobody in my life has EVER asked my to 'please' let them give me wings or something, but I tried my best.

"Okay I know what I'll have you wear! Go in the bathroom, I want it to be a surprise." Rebecca said

Okay now I'm suspicious. I raised an eyebrow and I slipped off my shoes and tossed them into the bathroom first. Okay it isn't booby trapped. I walked in and she handed me Black sparkly skinny jeans and a white tank top with yellow stripes.

Oh crap! I tank-top. Those'll show my wings. OH NO! oh come on, Katelynn, get a grip!

I was hyperventilating. I ran my hands through my long dark brown hair. And thought.

Rebecca cracked the door open and put a belt in the bathroom, then an idea hit me.

"Um can I have a sweatshirt? I'm cold." I asked while trying to slow my heartbeat and calm my breath intakes

"Oh, sure!" She said kindly

I pulled on the other clothes as quickly as I could. I put the tanktop on and I looked awesome. With a capital A. She opened the door a little and dropped a white sweatshirt . Perfect

I walked out of the bathroom after I put on the sweatshirt.

"Awesome, You look fantastic. Now can I please braid your hair?" She bounced up and down hopefully. I just remembered that she's still a teenage girl, It's just the fact that she's also a mother distracted me from that. She's super girly either way, but very nice. I shrugged and sat down on her bed, she sat behind me and began to pull my hair in all different directions for about 3 minutes.

When she finished Rebecca said "Okay, It Girl,I'm done." I lifted up my hair is was very intricate briad. She had somehow taken 5 parts of my hair and braided them. It looked awesome. Yeah I'm a girl too, shocker.

"Thanks. It's great!" I said she shrugged and said "Okay now I've gotta get you home or your grandmother'll have my head. Should I drive you?"

I froze umm where can she drive me?

"Uhm, no thank you. I live nearby I'll just walk."

She nodded and said "Okay, happy travels!" and waved goodbye.

As I walked out the front door of her apartment I thought 'That was strange. Now, off to New York I guess.'

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I was going a little fast with this chapter so I made it longer. All of my chapters will be longer probably starting now, at a request. Next chapter will be a FANGPOV! <strong>

**I can't think of a question today:p**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to the FANGPOV! Do you feel like you've won the lottery yet? Anyway so, after the book Angel I don't remember where Fang went, or if he even mentioned it. So sorry if my facts are wrong but I lost my book Angel so I can't refer to it SO he'll just have to chill in the NYC for a bit ;)**

**I DON'T OWN ANY BIRD KIDS!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>FangPOV<strong>

"Just open the stupid door Ratchet!" Maya yelled

"Hey, shut up! We're in a hotel." I said from across the room.

She glared at me condescendingly and then kicked the brittle wooden door. The hinges shook but no other damage. I am shocked that she didn't take the oppurtunity to kick the door down.

So that is the battle we have raged against each other and ourselves for the last two hours.

Maya wants to take a shower. Ratchet locked the door from the inside and wont let anyone in. Maya is totally gonna kill him if he ever comes out. I've been trying to watch The Colbert Report. Star has eaten like all of the food we have. Holden crashed on the couch. Kate is being Kate.

It's worse than it sounds, if you were here. You would be able to confirm that you and I were both seeing smoke coming from Maya's ears.

"Let's go grab some food." I said and at the exact moment the bathroom door swung open and Ratchet came out smiling creepishly at Maya as he walked by AND Holden woke up full alert.

Kate and Star came in from outside laughing. Everyday they remind me that they aren't Max. Little did anybody know Maya was plotting awkward revenge, she crept up behind Ratchet. I didn't have time to warn him before Maya shoved him hard. He collided with Star and they both fell to the ground. Max laughed insanely, seriously she freaks me out! Ratchet fainted and he was on top of Star.

"OH MY GOD! GET HIM OFF ME!" Star yelled : KATE TO THE RESCUE she picked up Ratchet like a ragdoll and tossed him over to the couch Holden had just been sleeping on.

The rest of us exchanged glances. "We'll bring him something." I said

"Yeah,"

"Let's go."

"Yeah"

"Mmhmm hurry up!"

"We wouldn't have to go if Star hadn't eaten everything."

"Hey, my extremely high metabolism is not something in which I am in control of."

"YOU TALK FUNNY!"

"Lets just GO!"

"Where's Ratchet?"

"What are we gonna eat?

"OMG We should go to the dog show."

30 minutes later...

Katelynn POV

I tucked on of my white feathers back into my sweatshirt and tried to retract the farther in. The more my figure looks like a normal girl's the better I'll blend in. I looked for a place to eat, the first thing I saw was a Subway so I went there.

Fang POV

Holden's eyes were locked on something. He hasn't talked, blinked, or moved for about 2 minutes. He spared half a second to glance at my confused face. He popped his knuckles and pointed towards the registers.

"White sweatshirt. She had a huge feather poking out of her sweatshirt a couple minutes ago." He said as he pretending to focus on his watch

"No way. No no no no no way. There aren't more of us. We would know!" I said turning around to look at the girl she had dark brown braided hair and was wearing sparkly skinny jeans. You don't wear that if you fight Erasers or the Doomsday Group everyday. There's practically a mutant dress code.

She walked over with two footlong subs and ate the both in about 2 minutes.

Holden rasied an eyebrow at me, I shrugged. Maybe she is a mutant maybe she just has a big appitite. I heard the sickening whir of a helicopter nearby. Oh great. 10 erasers crashed thtough the window some idiots pulled out video cameras, others ran to the bathroom, others through their food at the Erasers. Maya and I each grabbed an eraser by the arm and pushed it into the pillar that supported the cieling. It cracked

"DUCK!" I yelled to the group everybody ran about 30 feet away and hid underneathe a table. The whole cieling fell and it rested on top of the tables, great that gives us 3 feet of space from the floor to our new cieling.

"Fang!" Kate's voiced shouted from somewhere to my left .

"What?" I called back looking around searching for her.

"The cieling killed three of them, and one of them one be messing with me again if you know what I mean."

"Awesome. 5 more to go!" I yelled

! There was a sudden screeching noise, it was unbelievably loud. The the whir of the chopper stopped.

Maya crawled up from behind me and whispered "Someone's walking around on the top of the cieling," She's right, right when she finished talking I heard footsteps walking over us I heard a loud crack and the whine of a dying Eraser. That's when the silence hit me and I realized whoever had just killed that one killed all five of the other ones. I never even saw her

" You're an idiot! Haven't your stupid scientists figured out that no Eraser can kill me? You can't kill me, you CAN'T catch me, and if you ever touch me or send someone to attack me again you're gonna have to send me a postcard from Hell!" A scathingly sharp voice screamed ,it was a teenage girl's voice it was menacing but soft, but angry with out a doubt I peered up through a crack in the cieling she was standing on the chestplate of Jeb Batchelder. So that's where he ended up. Am I gonna help him?Nope. Nada, Zip, zilch!

Jeb was sweating in fear, but he was trying to keep a strait face. She kneed him in the neck and said "I had a dream about this once, only I killed you with this-" She plucked his nametag off his shirt and smirked flicking her briad off her shoulder "Not this time. I need someone to deliver my message." And with that she stabbed Jeb in the theigh with his own nametag. He howled in pain and he tried to reach for his heavily bleeding thiegh. She punched him in the jaw and I saw it dislocate. Jeb went back down on the ground.

"Shut up! You'll live, for about 10 minutes." She through some plastic thing at Jeb and said "That has one call on it. You better pray they pick up, or you'll be 6 feet under ground." She got up and walked away.I sent the flock a hand signal to go now. We made our way to the door and I said "Bye, Jeb." who proceeded to yell "Help me!" Enough times to give me a headache. But am I gonna help him? No. If I wanted to I couldn't she obviously punctured his artere. We followed the girl and you'll probably guess where she went.

Around the building into an alley and burst into a sprint. Smart, nobody wants to be seen after doing that. We couldn't keep up, except Star could.

"Go!" I whispered to Star and pointed at the girl. Star nodded and streamed forward passing us all.

As the girl went back into the light of a normal NYC street she pulled her hoodie off revealing long dark brown hair, and unnaturally blue eyes that seemed to glow. She casually sat stood by the bus stop as if she hadn't just stabbed someone. Star waited for us to catch up, but Holden kept running. After catching his breathe he walked up to the girl and said "What are you?" Her soft blue eyes turned to ice a second before she punched him in the face. His eye immediately started to swell closed.

"Why'd you punch me in the face, dude?" He exclaimed dabbing his eye. The group and I exchanged glances, we were all thinking the same thing which was lets saty out of this.

The girl ran her hands down her slim and curvy waist where they rested on her hips and said "I'm a chick, dude! Now shu-" she smirked which is REALLY scary considering she seems to have a tendancy to stab people. "You were the guy who was at Subway. Staring at me, how creepy are you. But, I see you made it out alive before our little friends broke the windows." She dropped her hands into her pockets "So what are you?" Holden asked her we came out of the shadows and at Holden's side. Just for backup.

The girl rolled her eyes and said "Puhhh-lleeaaze!" She took a few steps closer untill she was inches from his face "We aren't even on a first name basis yet, Hot-Shot." She patted each of his cheeks as if he was her new baby cousin. She turned on her heels whipping him in the face with her braid, and jumped onto the bus. Holden had a seriously BEAST moment when he said "You-who! You dropped a feather!" The girl was on the stairs of the big blue city bus pulling out a dollar. Thanks to my super human hearing I heard her say to the driver "Oh I got a ride. Sorry for troubling you." Well that was uncharicteristically nice for a killer. She jumped off of the bus and stared us all down untill she madeeye contact with me and said "Where are you guys staying? We need to have a little chat."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW <strong>

\/


	4. Author's Note

Author's note:

Sincerest apologies to my dear reviewers. Life has been taking some unexpected turns in the past week SO that is why I failed to update either one of my stories. Yeah, I'm not good at long sorrys'. Have you guys seen the Hunger games trailer? IT'S

_**A**_

_**M**_

_**A**_

_**Z**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

_**G**_


	5. Chapter 7

_**That is spanish for 'welcome to the house of Fang's gang.'**_

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Katelynn's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After a very long uncomfortable walk back to the hotel room (It was almost a 2 hour walk), it just got worse when one of these strange 'probably-mutants' started to fumble with the room key. A very pretty Asian girl (Kate) laughed<p>

"What?" The quiet guy asked (Fang)

"I was just wondering if Ratchet would be awake." her comment made the blonde girl (Maya) blush and smile.

The girl (Star) was getting more confused about the key- card and she said "Which way do you hold this thing?"

I smirked "That's what he said." key-girl (Star) rolled her eyes and tried to keep a straight face

"Buurrrrn!" the guy with black hair (Fang) called out and everybody laughed. The guy I punched walked forward and opened the door for key- girl saying "Bienvenido a la casa de la banda de Fang!"

"Ci!" chimed everyone but me, I just wrinkled my eyebrows in frustrated confusion. I followed them into their hotel room and said "I speak French!" People chuckled and sat down on beds and the chairs. One thing REALLY caught my attention bout the small crampt hotel room, it was the guy who was laying facedown on the couch.

I pointed at him and said "Did you work up an appititte for Subway while you were killing people?"

The pretty Asian girl said "Yeah, that's Ratchet. Maya-" She pointed at the blonde girl. "Kinda, sorta knocked him out."

The guy I punched is VERY VERY VEEEEEERRRRRRY stubborn. (Holden)

"So, What are you?" He asked me again, a very small hint of a brown bloodshot eye under the swelling. (AN: Idk if my facts are right)

I took off my sweatshirt and extended my pure white wings. "As for powers I know I have them but this is the first time I've been awake in three years so I do-"

"WHAT!" They all shouted

"Our friend Jeb kept me in a coma since I was twelve because I was killing all of their Erasers and driving them broke. Some other idiot was preparing me for a brain examination and I got away ,just four days ago."

"So you just don't know?" Maya asked. I shrugged

"What's your name then?" stubborn guy asked

"I go by Katelynn. Even though up until now I have talked to NOBODY."

"No. That name's way to girly for you."

I rolled my eyes "You don't know me, Hot- Shot." I muttered

"So you're a Katelynn?"

"Well-"

"See it's to girly! If it's gonna be a girly name at least be Olivia or somethi-"

"Can we discuss my new name LATER?" I asked as sarcastically as I could.

"Holden's kind of a conservative." the guy who I finally realized is Fang said

"What about you guys? Names and powers?"

**INSERT INTRODUCTION SCENE HERE**

"So now we just need to find out what her powers are..." Maya said to Fang

"And help Max find her mom and Ella." Fang said staring out the window

"WE'RE GOING THERE AGAI-" Maya tried to object oooh catfight

"She won't admit it, but every once in a while Maximum Ride needs help too."

_'Maximum Ride? The same Maximum Ride that would be the only possible competition I had if we were forced to fight to the death. Oh I don't want to think about that, she's probably very nice . I just wont say anything about it._' I thought as I retracted my wings.

"Wait." Fang said

"Uh okay." I mumbled and extended my wings back out. Fang walked up to me and out of his back came huge black wings. When he extended them fully though they were much shorter than mine.

"Your wings are huge, they are at least a good 7 feet longer than mine."

"What's the difference?" I asked frustrated and surprisingly tired considering I just got done with a 3 year long "nap".

"7 feet is the difference! 7 feet is no 6 inch 'oh I'm bulkier so I have bigger wings' difference. You have really long wings!" Maya said running over to compare wing sizes.

I stared at my feet and pulled in my wings. For a moment there was silence and then I said "I-I'm going to go to bed, I'll sleep on the floor here." I grabbed a pillow and a sheet and tried to make it look like I was falling asleep. I don't know why I felt like I needed to do that. I felt like I was under examination. It was the only time in my life that I'd ever felt strange or different. So what if I have bigger wings? That doesn't help me! It just makes me easier to get shot at. Makes my wings harder to hide. 7 feet is the size of one of their wings'. It's like giving me an extra wing. I should've just left my sweatshirt on.

I felt so good two minutes later though. Because I had felt something other than fear of being tortured, more or less.

**The Next Morning (kinda)**

I woke up to the sound of two male voices. One was frantic and the other voice was agitated and tired.

The agitated voice said "Dude! Who's that chick in our room?"

The sleepy voice said "Go to bed we'll tell you in the morning!"

"It is morning!"

"Yeah 3 A.M. doesn't count!"

"WHO IS SHE?"

The tired voice said some very uncivilized words before saying "That's Katelynn. She punched me in the eye and most likely killed Jeb Batchelder. So go ahead and yell louder and wake her up, moron!"

Oh, Hot-Shot is introducing me to people now, is he?

Time for me to end their little dude conversation. I yawned and shook my wings, then I stood up and walked over to the spot in the room where they were talking. I noticed the couch was empty so the guy bugging Hot-Shot must be Ratchet.

"It lives!" Ratchet said as he coughed to stifle his laughter. I pushed him on the bed and sat on his chest

"What the h-" He started to say before I said

"This is really comfortable." I stuck my tongue out at Holden who was smirking idiotically.

"Get off me!" Ratchet growled, he sounded really angry but he was laughing at the same time. It was a little disturbing. Out of the blue he shoved me off of him, I had no warning and no way to fight back. He sent me through the air about 8 feet. Where I landed with a heavy, shuddering thud on the useless hotel floor. Portraits shook and so did all the lamps and windows. Holden lunged threw the air to catch a vase from falling to it's 'doom'.

"Ratchet!" I yelled quietly. He finally stopped laughing. Holden tried to duck away but I put him in a headlock and dragged him over to where Ratchet was, I pointed at Holden's shiner I gave him.

"Ratchet, I punched him for asking me what I was. You are a living miracle, because if we weren't in New York I would totally kill you!" Ratchet exchanged a strangled glance with Holden and then huddled underneath his blankets and sheets of the bed. I proceeded to shove him as hard as I could, very satisfied when he fell off of the bed and I heard his deep, bass voice grumbled "Ow." weakly as if he were disappearing.

Ratchet sat down on the end of the bed we had all sat down on( except for Holden picking himself up from the floor) and said "So who's making the coffe? I vote New Girl!"

I rolled my eyes and hit him with a pillow "Idiot." I said before walking over to my spot on the floor where I hope to fall asleep without the guys bugging me. So now I am irritated, all of the people in his group seem to be at least moderatly considerate, except for Holden and Ratchet.

If they think that I am going to make a note of NOT punching people that bug me, they'd be wrong about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Katelynn, You are one hardcore girl!<strong>

**So this will depend COMPLETELY ONE YOU GUYS!**

**Should I give Katelynn a new name like Holden wanted? Because I don't like how I made Katelynn and Kate, you know.**

**So just tell me in a review. I will accept yes or no. I won't accept I don't care. I would LOVE it iif you told me what you thiink I should re-name her.**

**Review!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 8

**You guys! You rock! You roll, and you obviously don't have any trouble coming up with awesome names! I wouldn't have been able to come up with those. I've already narrowed it down to about my top 5 favorite names. I'm going to wait about 5 chapters though just in case some other people contribute to the name potluck. **

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! THANKS SO MUCH! IT'S SOOOOO ENCOURAGING!**

** ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>KatelynnPOV <strong>

_The icy chill of 20* degrees farenheit water. Water one scond, forzen ice the next. It's a shocking chill. Makes my wings feel like they are the size of pencils. But inside and out the sensation of such cold nearly paralyzes me. Nearly drowning in that stuff. Getting that water that is basically ice in your lungs and down into your stomach makes you feel like you really do just want to give up on everything. Just pure blissful torture of the highest cold degree, I don't recomend it. If that makes sense I'll be amazed. Because if the weird cold place I am at right now hasn't killed me yet, I don't know what will. _

_I opened my eyes, I am clearly underwater, I can feel my eyes practically turning into snowballs. I am not even going to explain how painful that it, you've got a dusty image of it. I can't believe what I see, I'm practically in a pool. An outdoor pool, it looks warm. There are kids jumping into pools with floaties. Teenagers around my age playing chickenfights in the men with beers and ladies drinking fancy lemonades in bikinis. I can't believe it. Aren't they cold? This can't be a dream right? It's too real. I can feel and see everything as plain as day. Where am I? Please let this just be a dream! I begged whoever controls my dreams. The misery just increased._

_ Then I was warm,suddenly calm, quiet. Untill a random pain exploded near my temple, searing and spreading as it someone had injected acid into my viens. I screamed but I could hear nothing. I clenched my eyes and fists holding my head tight as if I could just squeeze the pain away. Which I can not do..._

_A deep golden voice bean to speak_

_ "You, people have been waiting centuries for you."_

_Well that's a little creepy to say, I couldn't tell what gender the voice was. _

_ "You must know, you are among enemies. There are only more to come. You're powers will do mighty things, but you-"_

_"What powers? Will someone tell me what powers so I know what I can do and how to protect myself!" I screamed because at this point I was genuinely P. O'd._

_The voice never stopped talking, it never responded. I clutched my head as the pain got worse._

_"Powers are there, growing more powerful each day. But you are not among friends. They are trained in the art of deception. Once you tame your powers they won't-" _

_ thud!_

A heavy pillow hit me in the face. The searing pain from my dream was gone.

"Wake up!" Ratchet's slightly muffled voice yelled.

I heard about three sets of footsteps walking around the room. I thought about the weird things that voice had said. Maybe my power is to sponatneously have demented dreams. I wouldn't be surprised.

I got up and realized that I didn't have anything to pack. Fang stared at me. Black emotionless eyes make staredowns a bit difficult. Ratchet walked over and held an iPhone out to me. An iPhone... Whaat?

"What?-"

"Take it! We all have one." He said inturrupting my confused ramble

"Thanks." I said and put the iPhone in a bright green plastic case, connected the headphones and stuffed it into my pocket and zipped it. Ratchet nodded and walked up the stairs of the cheap hotel. Fang started staring at me again... augh I am gonna have to research that boy. He is seriously creeping me out.

"Be ready, we're going to Arizona in 5 minutes." He said then ran up the stairs after Ratchet.

* * *

><p><strong>FangPOV<strong>

I don't trust her one bit. I'll let Max be the final judge of that once we get there. But I don't trust her. She punched Holden for a hello and remorslessly killed Jeb Batchelder. She has enormous wings. Something about her is off. After handing Katelynn an Iphone Ratchet ran upstairs and I chased after him as calmly as I could. I caught up to him after 2 flights of stairs and tapped him on the shoulder. He took one look at my face and said "Katelynn?" I nodded

"I don't trust her." I said

"Well I do, she's staying. We want someone like her on our side. We don't have any cold booded killers." He joked, I didn't think it was funny. I still don't trust her and I don't think she'll be able to make me trust her.

* * *

><p><strong>KatelynnPOV<strong>

The guys' heavy footsteps up the stairs woke everybody else up. They all groaned but we organized the room accordingly. When Ratchet and Fang finally came back all of us where staring at the making them look like idiots except for Holden who was making out with a slice of cherry pie. Who knows where he got it.

Fang pointed at me and said "Take off your sweatshirt." I exchanged a glance with Maya who shrugged, so I took off my sweatshirt. Fang surprised me by striding over and grabbing the sweatshirt.

"Uhh... Fang?" I said following him as he walked into the kitchen he laid my sweatshirt on the counter, opened the untencil drawer. What is he going to do? Eat a pizza on my sweatshirt? I watched dumbfounded as he grabbed a knife and cut two massive slits in the back of my sweatshirt.

"Dude!" I exclaimed he tossed back my sweatshirt. He shrugged and said

"They're for your wings." He raised his hand as if to say 'obviously, stupid.' I put my sweatshirt back on and smiled as my wings slid out of my sweatshirt.

Fang snapped open a window, Maya, him, and I crowded around it.

"You guys are getting a train ride to Arizona right?" Maya asked the rest of them nodded as they headed toward the door of the hotel room.

Fang leaped out the window.

Hmm I hope they don't have serveillance cameras at the window.

Maya sat on the sill for a moment and asked me "You've flown before right?" I rolled my eyes and nodded "Good!" She said before leting her wings ride the wind.

I stared out the window, mostly down. _We are on the 17th floor, this should be a fun drop_. I thought as did a swimmers standing dive out of the window.

**8 hours later** (They can fly fast so they are nearly there)

Fang's normally impassive face was contorted with stress, discomfort, and plenty of other unpleasent emotions.

Tough guys are like eggs, one crack and they spill everywhere. His face hardened though as he pointed at a huge gaudi house.

"Land there, that's Dr. Martienez's house."

I don't know who that is but apparently she isn't the enemy.

We let ourselves into her house and we were all sitting in the very elaborate living room when Fang said

"I'm going to call Max."

Maya winced.

Obviously some drama was happening before I got here.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Em Gee! I just cliffied you guys. Good news and bad news.<strong>

**Good news: Next will be a MaxPOV**

**Bad news: there will be an uncomfortable amount of Dax/ Mylan (Sorry but there's gotta be some)**

**Bad news: It's gonna be really short I'll admit it**

**REVIEW **

**I3 MONKEYS!**


	7. Chapter 9

**Okay nevermind about the Dax, it is too painful**

**MaxPOV**

Angel... My baby,my angel. Gone? Forever? The thought is agonizing. For me more than everyone even Gazzy. It can't have been more than 4 days, but I have no idea. I've been fuzzy on everything for awhile. My wings beat powerfully through the air as I rushed to catch up to the rest of the flock. Dylan turned around and handed me my phone wordlessly, although he looked as if he were about to punch a hole to the center of the Earth.

beep beep!

I looked at the screen. 3 missed calls from Fang. Ahh, so that's why Dyl looks like he would get pleasure from kicking a puppy right now.

Fang you comeplete ass. This better be good.

I clicked Fang's number to call him back. When Fang picked up immeditaly I was surprised especcially because j\he started to talk really fast.

"Max? MAX!" Fang said quickly and then was really silent like used to be usuall

I sighed, I miss him so much. I miss the old him. The him that didn't leave.

"What do you want?" I asked sounding less angry than I had been shooting for.

I heard Fang drop the phone. After some scuffling I heard him mumble "I'm kinda at Dr. Martienez's house..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so mean! Could that have been any shorter? I betray myself.<strong>

**You guys are from all different countries, I checked it and that is so cool.I'm big on diversity so that rocks for me.**

** Review! there are a lot of you reading who aren't reviewing! You can review! PLease REview Im BEgging!**

**well not beggin but kinda something like that.**


	8. Chapter 10

**Okay nevermind about the Dax, it is too painful**

**MaxPOV**

Angel... My baby,my angel. Gone? Forever? The thought is agonizing. For me more than everyone even Gazzy. It can't have been more than 4 days, but I have no idea. I've been fuzzy on everything for awhile. My wings beat powerfully through the air as I rushed to catch up to the rest of the flock. Dylan turned around and handed me my phone wordlessly, although he looked as if he were about to punch a hole to the center of the Earth.

beep beep!

I looked at the screen. 3 missed calls from Fang. Ahh, so that's why Dyl looks like he would get pleasure from kicking a puppy right now.

Fang you comeplete ass. This better be good.

I clicked Fang's number to call him back. When Fang picked up immeditaly I was surprised especcially because j\he started to talk really fast.

"Max? MAX!" Fang said quickly and then was really silent like used to be usuall

I sighed, I miss him so much. I miss the old him. The him that didn't leave.

"What do you want?" I asked sounding less angry than I had been shooting for.

I heard Fang drop the phone. After some scuffling I heard him mumble "I'm kinda at Dr. Martienez's house..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so mean! Could that have been any shorter? I betray myself.<strong>

**You guys are from all different countries, I checked it and that is so cool.I'm big on diversity so that rocks for me.**

** Review! there are a lot of you reading who aren't reviewing! You can review! PLease REview Im BEgging!**

**well not beggin but kinda something like that.**


	9. Chapter 11

Fang walked back into the room he looked embarassed and excited then it vanished giving way to his impassive stony face. He said "She- They're almost here already."

Maya stretched out on the couch and Fang started pacing, I' have barely known him a day but I can see by the look on Maya's face that he is acting really out of character. I sat down on a loveseat and pulled my knees up to my shoulders comfortably. I don't know why on Earth Maya wanted to watch a politics news show. All of that stuff gives me a head ache. I heard door opening; I turned around and saw... Maya? Coming through the door? What?

"Maya?" I asked

"Max." Fang murmured

"Max?" I asked

"Max!" Maya said

"Max2!" Maya2 said

"It's Maya!" Maya screeched

"Yeah that's so far from Max. Give me a break!" Maya 2 said

"Oh my God! I am so confused!" I yelled at the top of my lungs catching their attention.

"Who's she?" Maya2 asked incredulously

I am ready to pull my hair out with frustration

I glared but mostly at Fang, the creep.

"Anybody care to explain?" I asked crossing my arms and standing up.

Max walked over to the opposite side of the room as Fang and some more people started to come through the door

"Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Could you go upstairs I need to explain some stuff."

The three people she had spoken to crowed in irritation but went upstairs nonetheless.

"I'm Max, Maximum Ride. The original, One and only. That's Fang," Se pointed at Fang who stared at his feet. I guess I've just met Maximum Ride...I'm not sure it was all that friendly of a meeting.

"He used to be a part of my flock. She-" She pointed at Maya

"Is a clone of me, we were forced to try to kill each other, I won, but I didn't kill her. Not long after that Dylan came along-" She gestured to one of the hottest guys I have ever seen and said "Then Fang got jealous of nothing, some other stuff happened. Bippidy bobbitty boo. Now we're all a bit cramped."

Fang must think he has some seriously sexy shoes or something because he will not stop staring down there. However he did glance up enough to mumble "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Max looked like she was gonna shove Fang's foot down his throat. When I looked up I saw that Dylan looked like that too, if not worse.

I gladly broke the awkward silence by saying "I'm Katelynn. But I've been told that I need a new name." it stay quiet I clapped my hands together and said "I killed Jeb Batchelder and punched Holden in the face! Nice to meetcha."

"I'm gonna go, uhh, for a , uh, a walk. Yeah you four enjoy yourselves." I walked out the front door. I turned around and watched as Dylan and Max went upstairs, Maya went into the kitchen, and Fang went into the office area and turned on a laptop... figures.

I was right I could practically make an angst pie with all of the angst swirling around that house right now. It's seriously not as entertaining as it sounds. If we have to save someone like Fang mentioned, them dwelling in the past is going to be a major problem. I stepped onto the sidewalk and heard my new iphone Fang's gang already have my number in their cellphones? I picked it up

"Hello?"

"Katelynn!" It was Star's voice undoubtedly

"What?" I asked

"Holden just heard something on the radio that said something about a bunch of people with pschitzofreinia running crazy in Arizona after they burnt down their rehabilitation center. Make sur-"

"I'm fine." I insisted frustrated that she wouldn't just let me walk and think in peace and quiet.

"But Holden heard on the radi-"

"Do you really think I can't protect myself?"

Star's end of the line was quiet except for the noises of static.

"Bu-"

"BYE." I cut her off and hung up. She is just gonna have to trust me. As hard as that might be for certain people.

I flipped through the thousands of songs I had on the phone and clicked Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

_Perfect by nature,_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need _

_more lies about a world that_

_never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now _

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_ Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she Never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_ And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask Where will you hide?_

_ I can't find yourself Lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now I know who you are And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me And somehow now you're everybody's fool_

**(AN: My fave line in that song is 'youre not real and you can't save me.' That's just purly amazi****ng. Look that song up if you haven't heard it before. And if you are squemish you might not want to watch the music video. But I watched it and LOVE IT.)**

Let's just say after I listened to that song fifteen times, I listened to it again. Then I just turned it off and thought about everything.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

I heard a woman screaming. I turn and saw a tall slim woman strike a many twice her size in the face, as he tried to grip her wrists.

"Stay away from me! I'm calling the police!" I ran over to help the woman and I was only 4 foot from her door when the man pulled a gun. Aw shi-

"Now both of you get in the house!" The man said in a gravely voice. He took a step forward to me. Does he think he has a chance? I ran off to the left around the back. Once I got into the bush under the deck and felt safely concealed I dialed 911.

"Hello What's your emergency?"

I heard the woman scream

"There's a man trying to break into my neighbor's house, I think he's hurting her! Hurry! She lives at on the curb of 7th avenue!"

And with that I hung up on a most likely confused dispatch agent.

I opened the back door of her house and saw the man attempting to drag her up the stairs.

"Noo!" She was screaming, I jumped up the whole 20 feet and kicked the man square in the face hard making him fall over the railing. Where he grunted and obviously injured his neck. He remarkably stood upright though and cursed many ugly words. Reaching around his pockets I feared he might pull a knife too.

"Run!" I ordered the woman who diligently scrambled up the stairs into a room and locked the door with a click. I turned back to the man who already had a gun pointed at my head; my blood ran cold as he pulled the trigger. I lifted up my hands to protect my skull, as if it would help. I waited a moment then I realized I'm not dead!

"What the hell?" The man exclaimed smacking his gun on his handas if he could fix it by light impact like kicking a soda machine. I moved my hands from where the were in front of my face...

The bullet was hanging frozen in mid air in front of my hands. Well that's an interesting power. But at least I finally have one! The police sirens finally went off, about time! I could have died! I was almost murdered!

I took the bullet and put it in my back pocket then ran out the front door, I kicked the man in the neck before I left. He crumpled to the floor. I took off flying to Dr. Martienez's house. It was a 2 minute fly, because I was in a hurry. I slammed and locked the door when I got in, then two muscular arms lifted me off of my feet.

"Hey!" I called out

The arms dropped me and spun me around to face none other than Ratchet.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I said, Ratchet glared at me and picked me up the stairs. My protesting screams weren't enough I guess. He carried me into a bedroom where Fang was playing poker with 2 guys I didn't recognize, one was like 8 or 9 years old and the other was about Fang's age.

"I found her, alive. Thank God!" Ratchet said Fang brushed his bangs out of his face and sighed.

"Wanna know how I managed to be alive?" I asked reaching for the heavy, little bullet in my back pocket. I rolled it out into the center of the circle table.

"Turns out I can move stuff with my mind." I smirked around.

"Telepathic," observed the blonde guy that's Fang's age

"Yeah." I said grabbing the bullet back. "I can't wait to see what other undiscovered powers I have." I said walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong> All hail the new name for Katelynn<strong>

**drumrolls**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Ayre!**

** Congratulations! shadowgirl711~! on submitting the winning name! **

**I loved every single name submitted and if it wasn't chosen it will probably be mentioned in the story as a minor character.**

**I will have a new name chapter where they get together and talk about her name (sorta)**

**Ok so,**

**you knew it was coming**

**it's just so hard to accept.**

**I already have a love interest(s) in mind for Katelynn/Ayre...**

**I know shocking the main character falling madly in love with 1 or more people that's never happened before! EXTREME SARCASM RIGHT THERE**

**But I want to know who u think she should fall in love with?**

**Neighborboy?**

**A member of the flock?**

**A member of Fang's Gang?**

**A particularly handsome Wal- Mart employee?**

**You know, she's gotta have some romance in her life of killing. giggle giggle.**

**REVIEW PPLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON BOTTOM**

**ooh I mixed it up.**


	10. Chapter 12

**Thanksgiving soon in America, Just America sorry Martians! No joining the party, **

**If this chappie seems like a drunk kitten plzz excuse me. I am writing this later than I would appriciate. I just have to do it because I know it makes me go nuts when authors of very short stories suddenly stop for months. The only things worse than that is your average sub- species Hater. **

**spazz random **

* * *

><p><strong>FangPOV<strong>

My face hardened as Katelynn walked out off the room examining the heavy (for its size, smart one) , oval shaped bullet in hand. Nothing dangerous about that! She is much to confident for a killer. I don't like this. She is not safe. Why does everyone trust her? What if she begins to read minds like Angel ca- did?

I remembered a few months ago

"You must be shaking in your skin," Gazzy stated, not giving me any space to deny it

"Whu- Why?" Iggy began as if he had just woken up to distant gunshot before smiling slyly (it's a word... I think) Iggy started to chuckle, he never 'chuckles' but today he did as he said "She... must be totally Bad. Ass." Iggy said pointing in Ratchet's general area for reassurance. Ratchet nodded smirking and leaned against my door which he closed.

"Definitely." Ratchet said and Gazzy started mumbled something that sounded like.

"Pssh... I... She scared me enough... llama... ...pssh no dur she's hard core... zzubbeedaa bubbaad Freak me out."

All of us had maganed to keep a straight face and exchange bemused glances, but then Gazzy had to make a very subtle fart making us all laugh except me, I just smirked.

"I- if- just, ugggh I fold." I stuttered laying down my cards and jumping out the window. You might call this leaving again, I call it a two week break to the Hawks.

I hadn't made it 200 yards when I heard a silky smooth voice saying "Leaving so soon?" Yikes! Only a little terrifying.

I turned around to see a pair of glowing blue eyes staring at me, as impassive as I am but scary in a way.

"I can see right through those emotionless eyes." She said making me feel like I was in an observation room at The School, Katelynn continued "I can tell that you don't trust me. I can tell that you and Max have something awkward going on. I can tell that you and Dylan want to slit each others' throats. I can tell that you are only leavig because you think I'm dangerous. Of course, leave the dangerous chick to babysit the 9 year old." She lifted her hands up in confusion. When I was silent for about 30 seconds she flipped out.

"God! Didn't anybody teach you how to speak?" She took wingstrokes towards me and shoved me hard. I was pushed back 40 feet and fell about a hundred feet. Invisible rage boiled in me as I surged upward, fully prepared to make her fall out of the sky. She surged toward me until she was only ten feet away, I saw a focused look enveloping her unnatural blue eyes. I felt my wings tingle then suddenly the snapped into my sweatshirt. I fell for a long times before Katelynn came zipping down from the clouds above me and grabbed me by the ankle, I still dangled upside down.

"Sorry!" She laughed, it was an incredibly warm and welcoming laugh to be matched with such frightening eyes.

"You need more practice on the whole 'telekinesis' thing." I said frustrated and upside out, she laughed again and dropped me.

"Heeeey!" I shouted, my voice lost in the wind. I snapped out my wings, because they seemed to stop tingling. I flew over to a beach, that should relax me. I was filled with false hope that Katelynn might not follow me, she did, and she smiled as she smacked me with her snowy white secondary feathers and passed me.

"You shouldn't pass me, you won't know where I'm going!" I yelled regreting it immediatly because she fell back in line behind me and followed me. Holden has created a monster, or montrous chick, or mutant chick. Whatever!

* * *

><p><strong>KatelynnPOV<strong>

**12:50 PM**

I glanced over at Fang after he said "The water is relaxing." for the 5th time. I rolled my eyes, "Dude not impressive." I said but it kinda sounded like 'shut up I'm tired!'

Fang started trying to list things to talk about, "Well, how 'bout-"

"Fang, I can read you like a book and if you are missing Max just go make up with her already!"

Fang's black eyes met mine, now I feel like an open book to a reader.

"It's just not that simp-"

"Yes it is. You like her, she likes you. You obviously both are fully aware of that." I retorted frustrated and positive that this guys needs girl tips. Fang got a strangled look.

"Well-"

"FANG, I SWEAR TO GOD I AM NEVER GONNA LET YOU FINISH A SENTENCE EVER AGAIN UNLESS YOU MAKE UP WITH MAX! JUST GO DO IT!" I screamed at him, and it was one hundred percent truthful, He sighed,

"Oka-"

"GO!" I said patting him on the back. He made it 5 steps before I tripped him and he stayed silent as I said

"You're gonna chicken out aren't you?" I waited a moment and then he nodded even though he had a face full of sand.

I groaned and kicked a bunch of sand on Fang then just left, through the air and it was really cold.

I have telekinesis, but I think if I try to control someone's speech it might go wrong, a big downside to the whole 'powers' thing. I mean for all I know I could turn 'I love you' into 'I farted on you'. That would not be romantic.

I turned to see Fang getting up and then sitting back down, he lost this round,

1 point Katelynn! :-P

By the time I had flown back the house was dark and silent, I opened the door as silently as I could trying not to awaken any current residents of the large desert front house. The floor boards creeked as I walked blindly in the dark up the stairs to my room which I share with Maya, Star, and Kate. Suddenly a light flicked on and a tall, lean figure came through the doorway. I had to squint to be able to tell who it was, once I saw that it was Ratchet I tried to put on my 'polite' face just in case I have one and said "Hey," his reaction was unsettling

"Sup, Blue-Eyes?" I raised an eyebrow frustrated, Ratchet and Hot shot (Holden) seem to have ganged up on me to make me feel awkward.

"Your mom." I said as I tried to pass him, he shot out a hand to my shoulder and stopped me as he smoothly retorted

"Your testube."

"I shattered it which is what I'm gonna do to you if you don't shut it and let me go to my bed and get a single stinking wink of sleep before we go out an save this 'Ella' chick, we clear?" I whispered as scathingly as I could without shouting. Ratchet shrugged and before I had a moment to prepare, he grabbed my under the knees and threw me over his shoulder. I pushed my hair out of my face and pondered different ways to murder him tommorrow without anyone knowing.

_1. I could use telekinesis to shoot my bullet into his head._

_ ** but**, there'd be to much blood_

_ ** and**, the bullet is a keepsake for me now_

_OKAY number 1 will not happen_

_2. I could freeze him to death and then dropp him somewhere in the middle of the dessert, slightly cruel, but I can work with it maybe._

My thoughts were interrupted when Ratchet threw me into my soft comfy bed. Well, not exactly. First he threw me at the wall making a noise that I think was litterally louder than thunder, then I fell about 4 feet to my bed where I bit my tounge. Doesn't sound that bad but it was excruciating.

Maya woke up angrily swiping her fist through the air, narrowly missing the lamp. Kate woke up with a frustrated look on her face as if this is not uncommon. Star's chaotic voice didn't help, she just HAD to yell didn't she? "WHAT HAPPENED KATELYNN?" Star shouted once all of the noise had 'died down'.

I held my wrist in my hand, it had taken most of the impact and it was swelling up very quickly. I groaned, Ratchet flipped on a light, I saw that my swelling was deep red, great I probably have a sprained or broken wrist. "I didn't have time to stop Ratchet over here from chucking me at a wall, I was to busy thinking of my options for killing him while I tryed to stay quiet and keep him quiet." I glanced at Ratchet who looked stung, SCORE.

2 points - Katelyn

"Is your wri-" Ratchet began to run his mouth, but he has lost ALL speaking rights as far as I am concerned. I know he didn't mean to hurt me, but he's gonna get it now, He'll be going insane by the end of the week. Then I'll calm him down by pushing him off a cliff. Oh, no, that would calm ME down.

"I can handle it." I said stiffly, shoving him as I walked out the door and downstairs to the kitchen for an icepack. At first when I got there I was looking in the fridge for an ice pack, It was odd there were milk cartons and egg cartons but not ice. Very peculiar I think Star must be on a dairy diet lately. I finally found an icepack under 10 egg cartons. I held it gently on my hand but it still stung badly. I whipped the freezer door shut and Ratchet scared the swear words out of me. I cursed and tried to walk around him but he crouched down and kept trying to get me to look at him.

"I'm sorry!" Ratchet exclaimed and failed the Bambi eyes it doesn't work on 7 foot tall, bulky 15 year old guy. That's just wrong, and I hate damage control.

"I don't need your apology, I need a properly functioning wrist so that we at least have a sliver of a chance of finding Ella-" I lifted my wrist uselessly "and this is a bit of an impediment. Oh and on more thing ..." I smacked him across the face, with a lot of sting, it hurt my hand. There was definately an imprint on his face with my fingers on it. (Don't try this kids, risky stuff). I popped a few painkillers in my mouth and headed off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness what have I done? Now we have a hundred pound of inter- mutant dramas!<strong>

**Review and tell me because I don't know.**


	11. Chapter 13

**Heyyy guys and gals! **

**So, what was Ratchet trying to do in the first place?**

**I hate to give you guys anxiety but honestly you'll find out soon.**

**Definition of soon: 5- 15 chapters.**

**So yeah just like a supernova, once it's most likely to happen you still have to wait a long time, or a short time. **

**Katelynn/ Ayre is NOT high in this chapter. Just saying,**

**One more thing, I made a few entertaining blips I don't know if any of you noticed them, but I noticed two of them after writing them.**

**The first one was. How is Iggy playing poker if he's blind? I have no clue I just wanted him in the chapter, but in order to sound like I know what I'm doing my excuse is he can see colors. (remember when they all started getting powers left and right and then the powers were never ever mentioned again yeah James Patterson, I NOTICED) but still he can't see shapes but that's blip numero uno (number 1)**

**The second one was, How did a beach get in the desert? I have no excuse for this one. I'm pathetic like that, and it never tickles. WHAT?**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><em>The ocean is beautiful. It's free, wild, and dangerous if you aren't prepared. Yes you could say it is a lot like me, but water is different in ways I can't describe. It mesmerizes me, I can't explain it.<em>

_I was walking alone in the desert, when it became very dark, everything was a shade of deep blue thanks to the evil looking cloud soaring low over the earth. It was odd and more or less scary. Then the clouds let loose all it was carrying, but it wasn't exactly rain. It was like God was up there walking around on the cloud with an enormous hose, because it poured in one steady stream, about 2 feet in diameter it was a perfect circle. It was amazing, I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the ground laying on my stomach watching it._

_Then the water stream began to move, wildly and so quick that I couldn't tell where it was to close to me. I put my hands over my head and crouched down bracing myself for the weight of the heavy water, but I never felt it. I looked up to see the water stream circling around me like hawks finding a dead rabbit. It seemed to sparkle and glow as it whipped around me faster and faster in a narrow circle. It quickly was spinning to fast that it blurred and I couldn't tell where the water column actually was,I stuck my hand it what appeared to be water, but I only felt the water every other second. The gap between feeling the water got smaller and smaller until it was like a doughnut hole of water around me, if that makes sense. So basically a ring of water, but once it hit the ground it disappears. I am smart enough to know that this is a dream but it's incredibly soothing so I make no attempt to wake myself up. I watch the water for a while as if I was waiting for it to tell me something that's more important than anything else, something that could impact my life drastically. After a moment the water stopped sparkling and stopped disappearing. It pooled then moved into a huge puddle in front of me. I watched in confused awe as the water puddle got taller, and took the shape of a human, a human with wings. Me. Once all the features that made me look more or less human formed, 'water me' walked towards me, still water, still see still there I was in front of myself. The other me kept an evil steely glare, that's when I noticed the eyes were gray. I haven't a clue why the eyes weren't blue, I don't even know why I'm having this dream._

**(AN: Favorite me or my story and subscribe to me and my story for sticking to a paragraph for once! XD)**

_Anyway, water me walked towards myself, I reached out to tap myself on the shoulder, then water me exploded sending me backwards 1000 yards, till I woke up. As I was waking up I heard a rushed whisper saying "That's the only thing that can control it."_

- The line of Awakening-

My eyelids snapped open the way they always do when I am awoken rudely. I rolled over and saw Fang tapping everyone on the back of the head to get them to wake up. I groaned and stretched. Time to save Ella. It felt like my wrist was being crushed by a cinder block, I remember being cruelly thrown at the wall last night. Ouch! I looked at my wrist, it was swollen, firm, and brownish purple all caused by severe bruising. I sighed in releif, not broken, just bruised. I sighed, that's a huge relief. It hurts dearly to move it but it isn't broken or sprained. I stepped out of bed and started searching for my dirty converse, I swear shoes are so full of themselves. Shoes think they always have feet and legs connected to them and they just go wherever they want. I'm not lying, shoes are very superficial.

"Hey do you need some clean clothes?" Kate asked,

I shrugged and said "Yeah. Thanks," I lifted the blanket off the floor and found my shoes.

"Here, you go." Kate said cheerfully considering it's probably 6 AM She handed me some jean shorts and a black long sleeve shirt.

"Uh- uh! No black we're in a desert, it's hot. Here" Maya objected handing me a white long sleeve shirt, but this one had a turtle neck and wrist cuffs.

"Then why the turtle necked long sleeves?" I inquired because I was lost

"It gets really cold in deserts at night, we might end up out there for a couple days or even weeks." Maya rationalized after a moment of second guessing herself

"Weeks won't do, we've got to stop the DG, we can't risk letting them get a step ahead of us for one person... even if she is Ella." Fang said as he struggled to wake up Star

"Mmmhhmm." Maya agreed quietly

I walked down the room to the bathroom, and I had the pleasure (cough cough awkward) of having a gunsliger moment with Ratchet as we awkwardly passed each other in the abnormaly skinny hallway mostly staring at the floor. I glanced up at him thouh and saw my handprint still stood out loud'n proud on his left cheek. Once I got past him I beamed with pride.

After I got the clean clothes on I ran downsairs where everybody was having breakfast. For some reason the little 9 year old boy Gazzy (don't ask) felt the desire to high five me. I high fived him back, I thought it was sweet of him until we highfived and I felt all the wet, sticky, dripping maple syrup all over his hands.

"Aww." I said pretending it was cute and bringing him in for a hug "You're so sweet," I said as I wiped the syrup on his face. He jumped away, giggling. Ohh, childhood who doesn't love it? Gazzy proceeded to boast about the syrup on his face as if he had won a freaking Nobel Prize or the Olympics. That's odd behavior but I'm pretty sure I'm awake.

I ate 35 pieces of bacon, 4 glasses of orange juice, half a gallon of milk, and two english muffin. Before you ask, I ate less than anyone else. Oh, you weren't gonna ask that...

**20 minutes later...**

"Okay-" Max stood up with Dylan bringing up the rear, but not in a 'tough guy standing up for his girl' way more like a 'lost puppy' way. "I'll go with Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, Holden, and Star. The rest of you can be in a group too. Lets go, those of us who can fly head SouthWest for 25 miles then wait for our walkers."

**1 hour later...**

I made a mental note to look out for Gazzy if he needs help. He's my little buddy. We were only 5 miles away from the Itex lab buildings, I could see them across the desert plain. It didn't feel safe at all, but we rested in the beating heat under clusters of cacti (cactus(S)) and that was a bad idea, many non- life threatening injuries. I sat between Maya and Gazzy. I considered them my closest friends even though Gazzy doesn't exactly count. After what seemed like forever, but Fang told me was only a half an hour, The members without wings ran up, out of breath.

"Had to outrun some wild dogs?" Max complained sarcastically, as I glared at them, they should have been here 45 minutes ago. Especcially Star with her super speed, why didn't she just Super- run here?

"Oh their gonna have to." I muttered glaring at Holden and Ratchet. "What's the plan?" I asked before the terrible two could think of a retort.

"No plan, basically we take out any Gen 77's or 78's in our way and search everywhere." Max said stuffing her hands in her pockets self consiously. I rolled my eyes irritated,"So," I began "I am about to risk my life and my freedom for a girl that I don't even know-" I had to stop myself from nearly laughing as Max stared at the ground with her jaw set uncomfortably and continued "and you are telling me that you don't even have a freakin' plan?" I shouted crossing my arms in a challenge. I started walking towards the evil establishment, nobody followed me. I turned around and said "Hey, if we're gonna get put in a cage we might as well get on with it and just wing it." I didn't mean it to be ironic, you know wings. But everybody but me laughed and the tension eased slightly. We were nearly to the point where we would split into groups. Max suddenly grabbed Dylan and said "Wait, can't you see through walls with your in-"

**BOOM- POWPOWPOWPOW **

* * *

><p><strong>OOh cliffy. It's so late, I should go to bed but I CAN'T my mind is swirling with ideas and whole paragraphs and ducks. Yeah forget the ducks.<strong>

**Favorite me as an author, Favorite my story, Subscribe to this story, subscribe to me as an author**

**AND IF **

**you are a fan of Spongebob Squarepants**

**check out my other story 'The Flock's Spongebon dreams' **

**Its a knee slapper it is.**

**REVIEW =]**

**\/**


	12. Chapter 14

**You guys are going to hate me, I'm just warning you. I have a serious love/ hater relationship with this chapter. But I don't think I will be making many fan- girls happy. Whenever I see the word fangirl, I always think I see Fang- Girls. I don't know maybe it's because I think Fang is incredible. Maybe it's cause I'm nuts! I'm talking about Cashews! Cashews DO NOT mess around, **

**I'M !**

**Blame Itex not me.**

* * *

><p>"It's stable? But it was shot in the head twice! Weren't we trying to kill it?" A nasally voice screeched then the owner of the voice began hyperventillating which made the most irrittating noise you can imagine, but worse.<p>

"No. Out of approximatly 11 of them ,we caught 5, 1 of them is currently dead, a different 1 has gunshot wound to the upper arm. Not only that but we captured this one ." A calmer deeper voice said. I almost vomited with the shock of the realization.

I am in Itex. I don't need to ask where I am, I need to ask when I am, you know the time and date. I know there were 11 of us who came to save Ella. I know I was shot in the head twice. I know that 5 of my friends were captured along with me and possibly trying to save me... and one of them was killed. I don't know who it was. I know that I'm gonna get my own sorry but out of here before I even worry about Ella. I know I need to find my friends, soon.

I felt the searing pain in the left side of my skull from where the bullets had entered my skull, I cried out. That was a big mistake.

"You said it was stable not awake!" yelled the lady that sounded like she was plugging her nose.

I held my head and curled into a ball, look at this, when you're awake you can feel. I'm starting to wonder if I would rather be asleep at the school. I felt myself gain speed, I must be on a gurny being wheeled into a cage. I opened my eyes to see that I was right. I felt relief for a moment when I saw Gazzy, Ratchet, and Maya yelling at me in the cage. The feeling of relief disappeared and was replaced by guilt when I remembered 'Oh yeah their in a cage, smart one. Not cause for celebration.'

After a series of loud clangs of metal the gurny tipped my into the same cage as my friends in a manner no different from a garbage truck picking up trash bins. They were immidiatly all over me. Ratchet had me in a big hug, Maya was asking a thousand questions while trying to brush the hair out of my face and examine my head, Gazzy was playing with my hands and shouting about how excited he was that I'm okay (which I don't think I am).

They eventually dropped my from the hug and left my hair in my face. We pushed against the walls of the cage in the corner of the room, which was as far away as we could get from the door and all of the other scientific stuff that makes very little sense.

I sat down with in front of me and Ratchet on my left side, Maya on my right. I closed my eyes and asked "What h-happened?" My voice shook voilently and Maya stared at the ground.

"Y-you were the first one they shot, th-they shot you twice in the head, Kate screamed and ran over to help you, she got there before the rest of us and-" Ratchet stopped when Gazzy started crying. I pulled him into my lap and held his hand. Poor kid, he has to go through all of this and he's only nine. "They sh-shot her in the chest." Maya was shivering and clenching her fists trying to hold in her rage and sadness. Ratchet glanced at Maya and continued "They took her, Then netted The Gasman, But Maya and I were still trying to fight, so they sent out like 100 gaurds." Ohhh I just can't listen. Kate is dead? No! She was 1 of 4/5/6 of my friends. Of the only people I trusted, and she was the nicest most cheerful person I knew. It can't be! This can NOT be happening. "Ratchet and I fought like crazy but they shot him in the arm and caught us both, Fang was soo so so soooo close to sending the rest of them in, but I signaled them a no before we all got dragged into the building. You were unconsious."

She paused, she must think it's her fault, it is NOT. "I'm sorry, Katelynn. I couldn't let them get captured too, the ran away immediatly, their safe."

I shook my head "I'm not upset about that, and we'll never be safe, neither will they. It's a package deal with the powers." I looked up angry that those stupid scientists but me and the people I care about in these positions. I held up a hand and tried to bend the bars with my telekinesis.

"Don't waste your energy, the bars are electrically charged, electrical lock, We've provided ourselves with the best in anti- mutant technology." A snarky looking man with balck hair, mid thirties, probably a millionaire. Basically he's done for if I get out.

"Shut up!" I heard Ratchet yell as he stood up next to me,wincing as his bloodied arm moved.

"Oh hello, you. Medic- Ah, Medic. Fix that one." A nurse came over and the man pointed Ratchet out to her. I put my arm protectivley around Ratchet's elbow.

"Uh- uh, I don't think so." I said stepping forward

"What? Is your boyfriend afwaid oou de doctooor?" The man said using extreme baby- talk Before I had time to object to multiple things, I felt the all to familiar pinprick on the back of my neck and then blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. <strong>

**That was short, sweet, and to the point. I'll admit I hated writing about Kate dying so much I was litterally was shaking for a minute, then I calmed down. But it stressed me out seriously.**

**Review and tell me I'm evil (also if you enjoyed it or not), It'll make me laugh. **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING, FOR MY READERS IN AMERICA! **


	13. Chapter 15

**I guess if you are reading this it means I can fire my body guards because my readers stopped hating me. ;)**

**Enjoy or not. Yeah**

* * *

><p>When I finally woke up, Ratchet was already back and the medicine must have been an extreme overdose because I had a headache, I could practically feel the propofol coursing through my veins like a brick, isn't that a lovely image.<p>

He handed me a glass of water from the limit of 50 they let us have, which made me realize how dehidrated I was."Weird stuff has happened in the spaces of time when I was awake. The doctors started talking about you they said that you could hyponotize people. That most of the things that have ever hapebed to you was because you could hypnotize people subconsiously, without knowing it, you don't even make them do things they or even you would approve of. You did it subconsiously.

WOAH. One battle at a time. "Did?" I asked numbly

"The gave you some weird medical water while you slept, that revoked your 'hypnotism'" He muttered confusion.

"Whoa. Hold up, you're telling me that I was subconsioucsly controlling everything?" I said ,Ratchet nodded and shook Maya's shoulders "Hey, you awake?"

She didn't wake up. "They said something about you're old eyes having something to do with it..." Ratchet trailed off

"My _old_ eyes?" I said confused,

"The glowing blue eyes had something to do with you hypnotic powers, the medical water got rid of that too." He turned to me and looked at my eyes, focused. Making me feel XXUncomfortable. "Your eyes are gray now." He said resting against the bars. "Like, really really really gray." He explained then he grew silent, and seemed to be deep in thought. He must be thinking about Kate. I decided and crawled over to try to wake up Maya and Gazzy. Gazzy stirred but remained out of it. I gave up and walked over to the bars of the cage, I tossed away all precaution and touched the metal bars.

ZZT!

"Hey! Easy!" Ratchet said and ran over to me.

"Ow." I whispered quickly looking at the small burn on my hand, it's not that bad, I just had to know if they were electric. They are low, electricity... That's the only thing telekinesis doesn't apply to other than fire and humans.

Ratchet grabbed my hand and looked at it, then he glared at me "That was a stupid thing to do." He said clearly ready for a screaming fest.

"No duh, Mom." I said pulling my hand back and walking over to where we had been sitting, I tried to make it obvious that I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. There's a lot I have to think about,

The first thing I have to worry about is, this is all my fault. If I was hypnotizing people, but I wasn't even aware of it so that lead to Ratchet chucking me at a wall and the scientists shooting Kate... It is ALL my fault.

The second, yes, second thing is I'm in a cage. Enough said.

Then there are a thousand more things on my list. I will assure you saving Ella is at THE BOTTOM.

Ratchet sat next to me anyway, I tried to stare at the floor and ignore him studying my face, or facial expression, but it was irritating. I eventually started worrying about how it was my fault again, it is. If my supid sub consioucs mind hadn't been controlling the world and making bad crap happen.

"S-so I'm n-not hypnotizing anyone anymore?" I asked feeling like I was being strangled trying to hold back tears. Ratchet shook his head. "No, and none of this is your fault." He said firmly. I'm about to explode.

**RatchetPOV**

After I said that Katelynn turned and glared at me her grey eyes were bloodshot with the strain of holding in tears and rage. Not much is more sobering as a girl as tough as she is nearly crying. "How can you even say that? I have been causing everything to happen, I don't know you, or Maya,or even Gazzy. I don't know anything." A silent tear fell down her cheek as she yelled at me "I-I don't even know myself!" She said then I tried to put my arms around her. I hate seeing people like this, especcialy tough people like her. She leaned her head on my shoulder for a minute then pushed me away. "I don't understand why it has to be this way." She said into her hands. Girl on a rant, let her rant, then help her later. I'm learning, I folded my arms trying to keep my cool.

"I don't either, Katelynn." I said, she looked at me impassivly as if she were trying to figure something out. Then she pushed her hair out of her face only for it to fall back into her face, she sighed and said

"I'm going to try to sleep, wake me up if anything happens." She said numbly and laid down flat on her stomach. She isn't herself, she is different, Kate died, we are captured, and she blames herself. She seems emotionless until she got angry, but then she got emotionless and confused again. I don't think her mental health is very good.

**1 hour later...**

**KatelynPOV**

"Wake up, Katelynn. Maya and Gazzy are awake." Ratchet whispered as he shook my shoulders. I got up and ran over and hugged them. I'm not a big hugger but face it, we are all weak at the moment. We walked over to the corner and sat down.

"You guy's where out for nearly 20 hours." Ratchet stated not getting a lot of reaction out of us, it's the least of our worries.

"DINNER!" A hideously deep voiced shouted and the walls started to move around our cages until the cages opened into a large room that look like the buffet in the small town I was in. There was food too, wow, they don't spare any expense to feed their hostages. The rich smells of fruit, meat, and some things I had never heard of swirled around the room, tickling my senses. I looked at Ratchet, hoping for his opinion on the matter, once his green eyes found my new gray ones they averted towards the floor and I got a shrug. You can always trust a shrug. So we walked into the buffet room. After discussing the possibilities of poison or drugs in the food we grabbed anything in sight and put it on our plate. I had gotten onto my plate 3 donuts, 8 donut holes, 4 pork chops, 3 hamburgers, 2 bushels of purple or arguably red grapes, a cantoloupe, a huge T bone steak, a pile of bacon the size of my head, and to drink I got a milk jug full of water. I'm not going to lie and say the plates were big, they weren't. We all had the same food except Gazzy had a little less food for his smaller body.

The scientists must have noticed we had gotten all of the food we need on our plates because the walls began to fold back into our regular cage shape. I can't even tell youhow miraculous it is to not be in the cage alone. We scarfed down all of our food and then huddled together whispering.

"How do you think we're gonna get out of here?" Ratchet asked looking from me to Maya and back to me, mostly me.

I fiddled with my fingers and put my head down, "Don't look at me, I'm the one who started all of this." I said feeling usless.

"Noo!" Maya said at the same time as Ratchet kept trying to do the eye thing. Stupid eye contact. Stupid green eyes. Whoever invented those green eyes, advise them not to take a walk with me into an alley. **(AN: IDK if Ratchet actually has green eyes, I'm just using green eyes in my facfic. deal with it.) **Ratchet did his signature _shake- me- by - the- shoulders- untill- I-pay -attention- and -look- at- him _thing. It was a serious eye contact, under the calming green there was a glare, but under that it was more like kindness. He gave me an infuriating smirk "Stop blaming yourself." He said firmly, I was ready to punch him. I can't believe him! I shoved him away, he stumbled against the bars on the other side of the dog crate "How can you not be taking this seriously?" I screamed "Kate is dead, and we are all in a cage! It's a big deal and if you smirk again I'll knock out your teeth." I screamed more shoving him again, he has a look on his face like he is dangling over a canyon doing the splits. That's because he knows if he does anything to defend himself right now, I'll most likely cut off his knees and sew the rest of his legs back together.

Ratchet raised his hand and opened his mouth to say something. I will never know what he was gong to say because Maya stood up frustrated and said "Lay off, Katelynn. He was just trying to help." She's right I am acting like a baby. I disgust myself, but mostly because this is my fault. Before I could say something a few small teams of medics, surgeons, docters, etc. walked in the room with...

You guessed it... surgery tools. A man walked up to the cage and glared at me. I walked over to theside of the cage he was at and crossed my arms, as broken down as I am, I am still one scary mother trucker. I raised an eyebrow as he tried to look scary and masculene. "I am not about to cower in fear over-" I gestered to him and his quirky (not the adorable nerd kind) stature "that." I finished. The man shifted his weight from foot to foot then asked "Want to bet?" he is stupid, he just made himself sound like he was a 10 year old boy and he's got to be like 250 years old. "Try me." I said lifting up a hand, planning to use my telekinesis to throw him through the wall. He wiggled a finger directing me a no, now that is more like a 250 year old guy. "Might as well, not do it. The electric current of the bars confuses you're telekinesis, do that and we'll all blow up." Now that caught my attention.

"Katelynn?" Ratchet asked grabbing my elbow an pulling me back. _Why not? It can't be that big of an explo_sion. I thought as I lifted my hand to confuse the electric currents.

_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Now THAT was a cliffie.<strong>

**The less than and more than arrow sign thingies... don't show up so people end up saying things like I THREE MONKEYS... I did that... :) **

**The review monster needs to be fed.**

**Review! Every time you review a fairy is born,**


	14. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the cliffie but there's no revelation here. **

**Wow I failed first I cliffied you, then I RyanSeacrest'd you. I have been mean recently *shrug**

**I've used the word enjoy a lot, how about**

**Guten Tag! (Even though that just means hello in German I think)**

* * *

><p><strong>Approximatly 1.5 days ago<strong>

**FangPOV**

"The last thing I remember was seeing Ratchet running to go help Katelynn then seeing Kate dead, then they all got dragged away." I explained to Max who nodded, I had never seen her look this depressed, "What happened?" I asked desperatly wishing to hear her tell me that it was just a dream and that I am going insane. I would take that over it being real

Max sat down on my bed biting her lip,"Kate is dead, Fang. We went out to save Ella, then they shot Katelynn in the head, Kate tried to help and they shot her in the chest, Maya and Ratchet tried to help and they shot Ratchet in the arm but he didn't move and-" Hold the phone, is Max crying? "They- They took Gazzy, Fang. They did, they took him." Max say as a tear streaked down her face. The udder shock hit me like I had just fallen out of the sky with my wings binded down. Gazzy? Iggy's best friend? Our little trooper? The little guy who had just lost his baby sister? No, no, NO!

"We have to go save them!" I said and Max practically fell of the bed, once she collected her senses she looked me right in the eyes, scary how she can make you forget everything else and for a moment I was lost in thoughts of Max, she snapped me out of it when she said "Excuse me, but you saw what happens when we try to save people? What if they shoot you?" Max demanded but then blushed fiercly and seemed to regret that she said it. She's sillier than she thinks. She ccan't hide that we both still feel the same way we did a few months ago. I miss her too, probably more than she thinks, I miss running my hands through her hair and kissing her and watching her brown speckled wings beat powerfully through the air and... _Back to reality, Fang _I ordered myself before saying "Look, We are going to save them." she nodded tersely left my room quickly. Max is slowly turning into the one that got away. If we don't save the world I'm gonna be ticked off, because I left her for no reason.

**Back to normal time...**

**KatelynnPOV**

Ratchet pulled my arm down harshly.

"Katelynn, are you a complete idiot?" He demanded angrily and Maya backed him up.

"Probably, but hey a chance is a is our chance You can huddle up and try to save your limbs or you can shout at my in which case good luck to you, sir, but you can't stop me right now.I want to get out!" I said glancing from Maya to Ratchet who both had worried and mildly angry expressions. Maya turned and said "Let's go Ratchet, we'll try to huddle around Gazzy." Ratchet nodded but didn't follow Maya.

Ratchet did something that really caught me off guard. He leaned down and said "Good bye, Katelynn." before he kissed me on the cheek. For some reason I didn't shove him away even thoughI had a fairly large desire to. It confused me, it seemed to mean so much more than it really did, his lips were only there for a fraction of a second but it felt minutes. I have a perfectly healthy body temperature for a mutant but it felt like my cheeks were on fire. After he pulled away I stared at the ground instead of him and muttered out "G' bye." Wow, smooth move, Katelynn. You drive the men- folk crazy with that kind of talk. Sarcasm level 10

Ratchet walked into the corner and huddled into a ball as if nothin happened, he must have had a suspicious expression though because Maya took one look at him and asked "What's up with you, Smiley?" Ratchet shrugged but kept silent. I turned back to see a gun barrel, point straight in between my eyes. One thing's for sure, this is going to be a bit trickier than I had imagined.

"We can not have you blowing up our establishment, You even raise a finger and I'll kill you." The man slurred out, I put my hands on my hips and mock pouted "That's my line!" I said and raised a hand, the man took the safety off the gun, but didn't shoot. "You'll shoot me, but you won't kill me. You save me just in time, like when I was captured by you freaks." The man shook the gun and started to imply random death threats to me that I payed no attention to. I raised the hand up to the bars...

Maybe I'll learn a lesson.

**BOOM!**

Or maybe I wont. I had to try.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, I tried to make it longer but it wouldn't save. So, yeah.<strong>

**If you review you get ninja powers.**

**But you can't climb down or up walls.**

**I am not responsible for any injuries or arrests.**

**Review!**

**Become a ninja!**

**Become a reviewer! **

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	15. Chapter 17

**I don't have anything for my pre- story rant today...**

* * *

><p><strong>KatelynnPOV<strong>

Flying through the air, doesn't count as flying if you are blown away by an explosion impact... That is just my opinion anyway. It was the clearest explosion ever, if that makes sense, maybe it was just because I was two feet from where everything began to destroy itself. It was a tiny ,clear ,yellow ball of heat and energy. Then everything just sort of went out I don't know if my friends are dead or alive. I can say the same for myself. I don't know what happened at all, everything was in slow motion. The way the portly, old man's face turned from mock fear to pain. The way my heart thudded when Ratchet kissed me on the cheek. The fear I had of dying. Of being gone off of this Earth never feeling, or seeing, or breathing ever again. That was much to scary, everything is torture in slow motion. The worst part is I probably am dead. I can't feel anything. It's not the kind of 'I can't feel anything' you get when you are asleep and dreaming. When that happens you might see a lion lunge to bite you, then it does, but you feel nothing except the dull warmth of your blankets. This is more like the kind of 'I can't feel anything' you get when you are paralyzed from the neck down. It's like floating in nothing, like floating through your worst nightmares. I have so little hope. It's just gone, like it was never there. Like I was never there. Maybe my friends made it out alive, if they didn't I don't want to breathe another second. I wouldn't give them any choice and if they died I hope I have too. To much blood is on my hands.

**RatchetPOV**

I coughed the heavy, red desert sand out of my throat. It coated my tongue and inside if my teeth and cheeks. You know how when you wake up, you have about a minute of bliss and calmness, but then you remember everything and you're kicking yourself for forgetting it. Yeah... that's the story of my life. I jumped up and looked around, Maya layed unconsious about 20 feet from me, I ran over and checked her neck for a heartbeat. after a very scary four seconds I felt it, it was weak and wavering but it was there. She has a nasty looking cut on her cheek from a piece of shrapnel. I plucked up the courage and delicatly pulled the 'J' shaped piece of metal from her bleeding cheek without doing more damage. I wrapped my sweater around her head to stop the bleeding. I wanted nothing more than to beleive Maya would be safe here if I left her to go search for Katelynn and Gazzy. But I knew better, so I lifted up Maya's unconsious body and started running towards Dr. Martienez's house as fast as I could.

**30 minutes later...**

I could finally see Dr. Martienez's house... I also saw a very interesting shadow getting bigger and darker. It was the shadow of a kid with wings. Before I had moment to look up I heard "Oh my God! Ratchet!" and Max landed in front of me Fang was close behind, Max's eye's widened when she saw Maya bleeding in my arms. Then she said "We left when we heard the explosion. What happened?" I forced Maya in Fangs arms when he landed, I quickly said "I'll explain on the way, Fang, take Maya back to the house and make sure she's okay, but we have to go find Katelynn and Gazzy!" Fang nodded and turned around and carried Maya into the air. Max began to run back alongside of me, she began to ask a thousand questions

"Wait! Wait! So Katelynn is alive?"

"Maybe, that's why we need to hurry!"

"How did tha- Wel- What happened?"

"Katelynn's telekinesis interfered with the electric currents on the bars of the cage, and somehow that made everything explode."

"What?"

"Just go! Fly! Hurry!" I said running faster as Max's wings stretched out and lifted her off the ground and far ahead of me. I just hope they are okay.

**MayaPOV**

** 20 minutes later...**

"Ah, ow, ouch." I grimaced, my cheek had a deep cut in it and it stung a lot. I felt a cold, wet wash cloth on my forehead, I opened my eyes to see that I was in Dr. Martienez's house laying face up on a table, I saw Fang looking through a first aid kit he glanced up at me and let out the breath he was holding "Thank God." He muttered and looked back down into the first aid kit, he came out with a bottle of something bright orange and said "This is really gonna sting." I groaned as he opened the small vial. This is going to be a long healing process.

**EllaPOV**

** 1 hour ago...**

**BOOM!**

The cement roof above me cracked and fell in, I ran to the other side of my cage, the roof sank and slanted bending the bars so that I only had about 3 square feet of space. I crouched down into a little ball and cried. The scientists haven't even given me wings like they promised. Now I'm trapped. It only got worse when a sea of brown sand and ash flowed my way, blinding me and choking me. I could feel the sharp gritty sand scratching my throat. After a while the dust and sand got into myeyes and blinded me, I let out a squeak of pain. I moved onto my side and tried to fall asleep, only able to pray that I would wake up again.

**RatchetPOV**

**20 minutes later than we left off with him last time...**

I saw Max touchdown on the ground, I still had to run a mile though, after 5 minutes I was there and she started screaming "Ratchet hurry! Ratchet!" She was crouching down over someone. I ran over to her and saw what I dreaded seeing most, a very very dead looking Katelynn. She was strewn over two crooked slabs of concrete, she was barely breathing and blood was everywhere, it was coming from her head. Her grey eyes were bloodshot but cloudy at the same time. I knelt down and pushed her hair out of her face. I could hear Max talking but my brain did not compute it until she slapped me in the face and harshly directed my eyes away from Katelynn's body.

"Look at me, Ratchet, Ra- Ratch- Ratchet look!" She grabbed me by the jaw and turned my head towards her. "She is still alive, I'm going to fly her back to the house, and you need to find Gazzy and Ella. Holden, Star, Iggy, Nudge, and Dylan should be here soon." Max picked up Katelynn and her blood soaked Max's once white tee shirt. I couldn't bare to see Max fly away with Katelynn knowing that if she dies, I wont be able to say goodbye.

Alas, I turned and searched through the rubble for Gazzy.

**MaxPOV**

**20 minutes later...**

I flew low, close to the ground because I fear that in her weakened state, the thin oxygen might asphixiate Katelynn. Once I got there I gently set her down on my mother's couch and called for Fang. "Fang! Hurry we found Katelynn! She's barely breathing hurry." I shouted rattling my own bones. I heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and Fang appeared rounding the corner, with wads of gauze, tape, and anticeptic. Oh, how I hate antiseptic. He moved like a cheetah wrapping gauze around her forehead and taping it down and cleaning the wounds that were checkerboarded all over her head. I just stared in shock "Where did you learn that?" I asked, he looked up for a moment, his stunning black eyes met mine. I missed that. I missed him. Don't get me wrong, I'm still angry at him, butI just miss him so much. "You pick it up when you are on the run for your life, " He said weakly then paused for a moment and then looked back up saying "Star taught me." I rolled my eyes. Pick-it-up-on-the-run-for-your-life my butt!

"Ratchet nearly went insane when I found Katelynn." I said making Fang look up in confusion. "Do you think they like each other?" I asked Fang who shrugged looking a tad strangled "Ratchet might like Katelynn, but I don't think Katelynn would like him, especcially not after only 4 days. She's to clever and strategic." Fang muttered. I found myself staring at the floor. That almost sounded like the story of his life, about me, of course. Not exactly down to a science though

"I'm gonna go try and find Gazzy'n Ella." I said and ran out the door as fast as I could.

I walked at first, I just need to think things through. My thinking was interrupted by a cell phone, my cellphone. I pulled it from my pocket and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Dead,"

"What? Hello? Who is this."

"Ratchet."

"Ratchet? What do you mean dead?"

"He's dead, Gazzy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I confused you with all the time changes and POV changes, I'm a bit confused myself.<strong> **Pish Posh, the others are still lovely.**

**DON'T HATE MEEE! I LOVE GAZZY IN A NON- CREEPER WAY! I WRITE STORIES LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE, HATE ITEX AND DG NOT ME! Plus I never said this would be a hap-**

**NO MORE EXCUSES, YOU!**

**:'( ok**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

\ /

\ /

\/


	16. Author's Note Chapters soon!

**It has been so long! I miss writing! I made the mistake a couple of weeks ago when I started writing the story not typing it. I am terrible at copying something from a piece of paper to a computer. :( So sad**

**I will probably get at least one chapter for this story in this weekend, but no more than three because that would be pushing it. I really need to reread my whole story and make sure I'm staying on track. I think I kind of am but yeah. **

**You don't need to review this unless you reeeeaaally want to get your opinion out there. Expect a chapter or two sometime today!**


	17. Chapter 19

**Sorry, it took me WAY longer than usual to update. I was going to update yesterday but I was drawing... That's a dreadful excuse. **

**This chapter is likely to be slightly less than brilliant. I am writing at 2 AM, so it's my own fault. **

**Warning: Little bit more cursing than usual in this chappie. Beware **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>MaxPOV<strong>

I carelessly dropped the phone on the red desert sand and fell to my knees in anguish and shock. Gazzy? My little trooper? Gone? It can't be just me, Dylan, Iggy, and Nudge. That's not the flock! I need Gazzy! Iggy needs Gazzy! We all need Gazzy! We all needed Angel and while I'm at it we all needed Fang, not to mention me!

I cradled my head in my hands to prevent me from ripping into the sky and never returning. I can't be without Gazzy. I need the flock to be the flock! I've gone through life thinking that the flock needed me, but in reality... I need them. I need all of them to keep my life in balance. I grew up with them, begged them to keep going, saved there lives... and it wasn't uncommon when they saved me.

In sports you need a certain number of people on your team. For example, in soccer, you need a minimum of 8 people on a team: One goalie, at least two defense, two midfielders, and three offense/ attackers. If you don't have that many players you lose by forfit.

Our extreme sport has not been soccer, it's been surviving. I'm the team captain, and the team needs one Nudge, one Iggy, one Gazzy, one Angel, and one Fang. But considering Fang has been... ill prepared to play... We have one Dylan. However, Dylan doesn't know our game.

It already illudes me how I can keep playing without Angel and Fang. Now I am having Gazzy pulled from my grasp too?

I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard a heartachingly familiar voice come from my cellphone, "He isn't dead, stupid!"

I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my phone "Ella, Ella! I'll be there in five minutes!" I shouted and took to the sky only hesitating to wonder 'Where did Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Holden and Star go?'

**EllaPOV**

**recap**

I coughed roughly as I woke up, a heavy, scratchy pain in my throat and in my chest felt like I had been breathing, sneezing, coughing, and yawning shards of broken glass. Through the thick metal bars of my cage I saw a guy probably a two years older than me, he was tall and had the kind of rugged black hair you might've expected to see on the lead singer of Boys Like Girls **(AN: I still love that band! I don't know if that's actually what Ratchet's hair is like, if it isn't, then it is in my fanfic, shrug) **

"No! No, no no nooooo." He exclaimed crouching around something on the ground. Then the guy stood up and fished a cell phone out of his pocket. While he walked a few feet away I was able to see what or who he was crouching over.

Gazzy.

Who is he? How does he know Gazzy? Does he know Max?

Does he know Iggy?

I shifted my weight and crawled about 5 inches to the other side of the cage, I was able to see that he appeared to be passed out on the ground. In a slightly fetal position he looked almost... No. He's fine. He has to be, he's Iggy's best friend. Not that that will protect him if he's at gunpoint. I sighed and pressed my face against the cool, dirty bars of my cage. From where I sat I could see a very faint rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Not very promising.

I hadn't been paying a shred of attention to the conversation that the guy was having until I heard the word 'dead'. My imediate thought was ' He's not dead, stupid!', which I proceeded to scream at the top of my lungs. I immidiatly regretted it because I coughed up blood. Wow I must have been breathing in worse stuff that I had initially thought.

The crunch of footsteps on the red sand headed in my direction. The large slab of concrete bending my cage roof suddenly shifted. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and backed up into the opposite corner, in the miniscule cage, it wasn't very effiective. Then someone grunted and pulled the concrete slab all the way off of my cage

The guy looked at me with serious and confused and maybe a little bit shocked eyes. I couldn't do much but whimper "Please, please help me."

**DylanPOV several days ago**

"Go,go,go!" I whisper- shouted to Nudge and Holden as they were falling behind

I heard a thud, and then a cold metal smack. I turned around to see that Star had fallen, she cursed. "Who would have thought, that a secret undergrund tunnel system under a top secret genetic facility in the middle of a_ desert_ could be so cold and dark and dusty!" I helped her up and we kept running

"Narrow too," I said as I bumped into the wall.

_flashback_

Shots rang out, deep, loud bangs. I remember a pool of blood and two unconsious people. I was able to see 2 rifles trained at my head, and 5 pointed at Max, I can never tell you how much shock it is to time and time again, see the girl that you are madly in love with, be nearly killed. Nevertheless she took off into the sky, closely followed by Fang. That clearly irritated me. I was about to chase them but the ground fell under my feet. Some of us got back to Dr. Martienez's house. Others got captured. We got stuck in an underground tunnel system? Could this be their plan? To seperate and weaken us?

_end of flashback_

"Woah, slow down. Dylan! Slow down, look!Listen" Nudge said her voice changing from frustraton to surprise I turned around and Nudge pointed to a vent above us, it looked very out of place in the dirty stone tunnel. I heard the raspy voice of a man with a slight irish accent. Just from if voice I could tell that he was propably an elderly, yet strong man, with grey-brown hair, wrinkly skin, and is most likely developing lung cancer from smoking cigars. "I know, Nathaniel, I know. I know what it's been doing. But it isn't my job to terminate confer with Gary he might be able to enlighten you some."

"But, Lawrence, Gary is on P.T.O (Paid time off) and if I call him he'll dock my pay." This voice was younger about fifteen or twenty years older than me

Hmm. I thought to myself Iggy needs this power.

"Oh, I don't care what you do with it just don't kill it! One of your gunmen already killed one of them and it had a genetic enhancment too!" Lawrence said his throaty voice rattling the vents. Nudge scoffed angrilly and crossed her arms "'Enhancement' my butt!"

"Just give it something to settle the hypnosis then feed it and maybe after they adjust we can run some tests on'em."

I heard footsteps coming through the vent then the same man said "If you kill this one, you'll be fired." The other guy muttered but then said very loud and clear,

"Oh, yes, sir. I'll go give it the medicine right now. Can you help me restrain them?"

"Yeah, let's go."

after a moment in concerned silence Iggy said to nobody in particular "I sure hope they don't use these tunnels," His blind eyes flittered from person to person as if expecting consolation. I would be lying if I said he got any. I popped my knuckles and turned around walking back in the direction we came from, "Dylan," Nudge called "Wrong way."

"No right way. If we can make our way back to where we fell in we can get out. If we keep going that way we will get lost and be dead before a week goes by..." I trailed off and glanced at Star "A day, for Miss Metabolism over here."

"Hey!" Star objected, but still followed my quickening pace back in the direction I was going in.

**1.5 days later...**

I swore loudly as I ran into the wall that I thought would surly lead us to where we fell in.

"Dylan, just shut up. Calm your false bird hormones." Iggy shouted fiercely.

People cross a lot of lines. Fang crosses every single one of course, but I hate it when people ridiculed the way I was created I had to friggin control over it anyway! I approached the area where I could tell Iggy was and lifted a heavy fist to punch him in the face.

**IggyPOV**

"Dammit!" Dylan said, That idiot, Acts more like a know it all than Max especcially when Max isn't there, He's basically the reason Fang left, I'm not putting all of the blame on him that Angel died. But he has a fairly large portion of blame for it. He just pushed me over the edge, right then, he really did. "Dylan, just shut up. Calm your false hormones." I burst out angrily, because seriously this guy's seriously a snob of epic proportions.

I heard a rustle and small cacaphone I heard Nudge scream "No!" I heard a blood curdling crack and Nudge small back slammed against my chest and she fell to the floor weakly groaning in pain. "Oh my God! Nudge, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to that was meant for Ig-" Nudge seemed to be consious because she cut him off with a very angry "Yeah! Because that freakin' makes it okay to punch freakin' people in the freaking face who aren't freaking doing freaking anything to you!" She got up an leaned against me slightly "God, Dylan, you suck!" After my shock of Nudge anger outburst wore off I shouted "What the hell did you do to Nudge?" I heard a loud smack

"Don't touch me." Nudge said

"I accidently punched her in the face-" Dylan sounded slightly apolegetic "But I was trying to punch you! Igster!"

"Dylan, you are so full of it! Iggy's not doing a fricken thing to you. Just grow up, act your age!" Star piped up, I could tell she shoved him in the chest

Holden chuckled "Which is what 9 months old?"

We all burst out laughing, Nudge whispered to me when she recovered control of her voice "Can you fix my nose?" I nodded and assessed the damage. Nudge gave an angry weak smile "He clocked me good." I nodded controling my rage I had for the creep

"We'll get him later." I said after I corrected her nose.

"There, feels good as new." I said as I stood back up and immediatly felt Nudge's small arms wrap around me, "Life has been weird since he came into our life." She whispered.I sent Dylan a blind glare and whispered "I know, it's not good." I gave Nudge one last squeeze, I really do care about Nudge, she's like a little sister. Not like Angel, less nosy. But like Angel, extremely girly. Not like a little sister that makes life a living hell either. Just... nice, good, Nudge.

After we walked for about another hour, I don't know, It's impossible to tell time down here. We found light and struggled to climb free. I lie, Dylan, Nudge, and I flew then we had to pull Holden and Star out of the hole. That's not easy with a 30 meter deep hole.

We trailed along the ruins looking for... familiar faces... we didn't see any. Until I heard a voice gentle but frantic in every way, perfect but very scared "Iggy? Oh my god Iggy!" God, I love that voice. It's Ella, her voice alone could convince me to stick my head in an Eraser's mouth and force down the jaws myself. I turned and ran, slamming myself into the dusty, bent bars of the cage.

"Ella! Ella!" I exclaimed. "Listen, Ella, we're gonna get you out of here! Ok? I promise. It'll only be a moment then you'll be free you'll be safe." I promised then realized my lie. Maybe safer, but not safe. She's Maximum Ride's sister, she might never be safe.

I do not let he see my concern, I work with Holden and Star to pry open the bars. Giving Ella space to escape. I pull her into my lap and calm her shaking and crying.

"I'was... that... so scary, it h- hurt." I stroked her soft dark hair, murmering "I know, It's okay now, shh shh." over and over. "Hungry, Iggy." She said, almost in what would be considered baby talk. "Ok, we're gonna ake you to your home, ok, Ella? You can rest and get some food and see Max." I said

I carried Ella, Dylan carried Holden, Nudge Carried Star.

Almost home.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a long chapter. If you are confused send me a PM and ask your question. I'll try to make as much sense of it as I can.<strong>

**It's a simple negotiation, really. **

**You review my chapter.**

**I write another chapter.**

**agg**

**huy ohj**

**That was caveman language.**

**REVIEW**


	18. Not A Chapter chapter

This is another Not- A- Chapter chapter, because I feel like if I am confusing myself, then I am most definatly confusing the reader. I think the reason that I got confused was that I split the characters up to much

BAD AUTHOR! NAUGHTY!

If you are confused at all I am going to recommend you read this Not-A-Chapter chapter because it's an overview of the past 3 days in their life.

It started when Max sent everybody to save Ella.

Gunman shot Ayre (Who was Katelynn then) and she bled like crazy and fell unconsious, Kate screamed and ran to help her. The gunman shot Kate twice in the head, she died. Ratchet, Gazzy, and Maya ran to help and they were not shot. The gunfire impacted the ground and Iggy, Dylan, Star, Nudge, and Holden fell through a huge whole in the ground. They were unable to help as armed psychos dragged Kate, Ayre, Ratchet, Gazzy, and Maya into crates and drove them into the building in a van. 0.0 Convieniently leaving Max and Fang all alone in Dr. Martienez's home.

It barely took Ayre 48 hours to use her telekinesis to blow the place up. It takes them a while to find everybody, they still haven't got any idea where Max and Ella's mom could be.

Technically if Maya is Max's clone, then she is her twin. That would make Dr. Martienez the mother of Maya too. The book never states that and I'm pretty sure Dr. Martienez could care less about a girl who's goal was to kill her daughter  
>(Max.)<p>

Science knowledge? On fanfiction? WHAAAT?

My alter ego: Seeeee? I told you this would be usefull. It's less confusing than all those different POV's and time frames.

Me: NOBODY NEEDS YOUR OPINION!

My alter ego: But I am your opinon

Me: -screams and punches my alter ego in the face-

later...

Me: sorry, bout... that. I guess that Not-A-Chapter helped me, I feel like it's less confusing now.

Yaaayy! Expect another chapter today.


	19. Chapter 21

**Happy Holidays, World! **

**SoRrY aBoUt ThE wHoLe 'me- never- update- nothing' thing. I fail when it comes to updating.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>AyrePOV<strong>

After the heat of blood on my skin and burning shrapnel cutting me, I am really starting to hate the desert heat. I just want to go to Antarctica and swim in the frigid water below the endless ice shelf.

I can tell Fang and Max are upstairs talking. I can hear them yelling at each other. Then worry about Gazzy, then yell.

I can tell that Maya is on the couch asleep. She groans with pain every so often, because her wounds are healing strangly. I think they are infected, but who hears it when I tell them?

I can tell that Ratchet is here. He comes in the room every hour, on the hour, to check up on me. That doesn't help.

Even Iggy, Dylan, Holden, Star, and Nudge are back; they found Ella and brought her home!

Kate isn't here...

I can't tell if Gazzy is here. He has weird injury, he won't wake up.

_flashback 3 hours ago_

I had woken up to the yellow desert sun blazing down into my face. I groaned feeling like an idiot for not closing the shades while I had been asleep.

I remember pulling off my socks and feeling foolish for sleeping in them, they were cover in blood. I shudder hoping it was mine and not Gazzy's or Maya's or, God forbid, Kate's.

I heard a snap and looked out the window. Max was flying into the air fast.

A half an hour later I saw her through the same window struggling to fly as she carried a very limp Gazzy and Ratchet who looked like he was being dangled out of an airplane with no parachute. Having no wings and flying with Max is almost the same thing.

I stumbled down the stairs, Ratchet and I oh- so- gracefully collided into each otherand the bottom of them. His cheeks burned bright red and he muttered something that sounded like "Hello!" Ratchet ran upstairs, I rolled my eyes. Is he always this easily embarassed? Or is his enormous crush on me beginning to control the tone of his skin?

After a moment's contemplation, I went over to the couch where Max was staring at Gazzy. "Ayre," She began "Ella was there." Her eyes watered as they met mine, I personally didn't love the color of her brown eyes. They weren't warm or welcoming, but they didn't spark fear in my soul. Bland, like construction paper. I'll never tell her that I think that, though untill she really sparks a rise in me.

"Really? I-"

"She was in a cage," Max cut me off, blandly. Like her eyes,"and I couldn't get her out." Max's eyes watered dangerously, the threat of a sob- fest lingered near.

My temper rose a bit, "Look, Max. I'll be honest with you. I was raised without a single person to talk to. I didn't have Jeb-"

"Jeb is a monster! He-"

"Max! He broke you out of the school of the first place! You'd be chicken dinner without him! If it makes you feel better, Jeb is most likely dead! Okay? A switchblade four inched deep into the theigh isn't exactly an injury that you can just put a band aid on it and move on kind of injury!" Max's jaw dropped for a fraction of a second, then set in place with frustration. I could tell that underneathe the sheet of rage was shock and even a little bit of sadness, I don't tell her this.

"Like I was saying-" I recovered my ground patiently, "I'm not gonna lie. I've never had anyone on my side. I barely spoke before I met Fang's Gang and you guys."

"I don't- I- Well- What's your point?" Max's brain was still clearly jumbled from my little news dropping

"I was 'raised'-" I laugh with the irony of how I was 'raised' "keeping my mouth shut. I've never felt apologetic, truly, until I caused the death of Kate." Max still appeared confused I jumped up on my feet "My point is, figure it out, Max! You act so weak in every aspect of life! Gazzy says-" I cough painfully fearing he could be dead "Said, you were so strong! Act like it for once!" A flash of hurt flooded Max's face

"He said-?"

"I never said that he didn't say you were still strong. I didn't say he did either! Don't take offense the boy's injured!"

"Go save Ella! We've got more things to worry about than some foolish girl who ran off to get wings!"

Max stopped abruptly. Oh this should be good, "What. Did. You. Say? Ella is not some-"

"Foolish girl who just ran off into the desert thinking that the nice people who put kids in cages would painlessly give her wings and send her back with her mommy to make some cookies." I finish her coldly, rounding up on her.

I've never thought of myself as tall but I've never had anyone to compare myself to. But now, I find myself nearly 6 inches taller than Max. Enough of a difference to make her look short and stocky compared to me.

"Just. Go. Get. Her. I am not putting her at the top of my priority list. Nobody else is dying for her. Just go get her!" I shouted angrilly

Max crossed her arms in a clear effort to look tough, she just looked like a lost puppy.

"That might be easier if _Kate_ could bend the bars for me."

That crossed so many lines. My vision was tinted red. Max could tell, too. She had a cocky smile playing at the corner of her mouth. I decided to take that moment to creatively cuss her out.

After I was done Max was quivering and biting her lower lip and crossing her legs and the knees in an effort to get herself to stop shaking. She only shook more violently.

"That was low, Max. Kate did not bend to your will. Of all people! You? Tell Kate what to do? I don't think so." I said, my grey eyes must be scarier that my blue ones because Max averted her gaze and took a few steps back. "Look, Max. You can't use guilt to get under the skin of other people. Especcially not those who are more powerful than you are." I explained with a shrug.

"I'm gonna save the world! You are not more powerful than me!" Max screamed at the top of her lungs, closing her eyes with rage. I had to fight to hold in a smile. "Oh?" I asked"I'm not? Are you sure?" I raised a hand and lifted her to the cieling.

"Put me down!" Max screamed

I grinned and confidently said "I'm not touching you."

Max's eyes widened and she looked around in shock. My telekinesis had her plastered to the cieling. She opened her mouth to scream and I dropped her.

"I swear I'll-"

"Hey! What's going on?" I turned around to see Fang and Ratchet, Fang had clearly been the one who talked.

"Just friendly conversation." I shot a cold glare to Max that clearly said 'cross me and my fist with cross your face'

Ratchet stared at me knowingly, "Maybe you should save the conversation for later."

I remember seeing Fang with a confused expression pointed at Max. I remember Ratchet holding out his hand inviting me to join him.

Later I remember me screaming bloody murder, lightning, blood, and beeing forced to go to sleep. It all got hazy after my argument with Max

_End of flashback_

I pulled my hair into a ponytail. When I walked by the mirror and laughed at myself. My hair was so frizzy that it looked like I was holding back an afro.

I smile when I heard the voice of the recently returned Iggy: "Today we track down the Doomsday Group!"

* * *

><p>Okaaaay I think I am done tripping over my own feet in the story<p> 


	20. Ch22 Warning:fluff & angst

**How did I get this far without melting? What is this the 22nd chapter? I don't know how that happened...**

**Sorry for turning Max into the bad guy more or less.**

**I'm just gonna get right to it this time! No ramble! It's a gift from me to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>AyrePOV <strong>

With that, waves of stress rippled off of me. Depending on the severity of your insanity you might see them. The fact that I had just pissed off the girl that is supposedly going to save the world seemed more irrelevant than it had been before. I ran down stairs, which was a mistake because I am sure that the pom pom I like to call my hair was bouncing around.

I slowed down when I neared the bottom of the staircase. Clinging to the wall with one hand I peeked around the corner. I saw a girl who must have been Ella laying on a sofa, wrapped up in a thin blanket. Her hands where clenched in front of her face. She shook so hard that at first I was certain there was an earthquake. Iggy sat next to her with one hand on her shoulder, his face looked relieved and focused. He was probably asking her how she felt or what she remembered.

The rest of the house was loud. Nudge was on a laptop her fingers flying as she typed all sorts of code, her nose looked swollen. She occasionally shot a sad look up at Dylan and Max.

"Dylan! Nudge told me you punched her in the face!" Max screamed fiercly. Woah, Mamma bear, calm down.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I was trying to punch Iggy and-"

"Dylan! Do you think I like hearing that?" Max shouted incredulously "You're insane, Dylan." She scowled and patted Nudge on the shoulder reassuringly before walking over to sit by Iggy and check on Ella. Dylan watched her walk away. I knew she would forgive him, if she were truly even mad now, they are superglued together. It's like they are one person, they are equally snobby. Fang was sitting on the floor between Nudge and Maya, he pretended to focus on the hacking that Nudge was doing, but I noticed him shooting a billion glances at Max. Some were sad others were jealous

Maya was sitting on the chair that matched the sofa looking groggy and wrapped in a blanket. Gazzy was unconcious on the loveseat the completed the set, poor kid. I wish I knew what was wrong with him. Everybody else was in the kitchen making a general racket while looking for any type of food.

I saw Holden looking through the highest cuboards. I was about to use my telekinesis to push him into the wall gently, but I heard a quiet "Boo!" I'll admit, I jumped a little. I turned over and saw Ratchet was wearing his generic dark shades so I couldn't see his electric green eyes, He wore a coffee black hoodie that was five times to big and grey jeans. The hoodie hid his messy blonde hair and... well almost all of him because it was so big on him. I smiled faintly "I was wondering when someone was gonna catch me." I murmured as I gave him a hug, which is a lot harder than it sounds considering the hoodie he's wearing. It was like trying to hug a giant bubble. He laughed at my failed attempts, in the end I crossed my arms in mock anger and we just walked to the kitchen.

HoldenPOV (with a super small recap)

"Ugg is there no food in this house?" Star cried out in anguish, opening yet another empty drawer "It's like the food is hiding from us!" She exclaimed in irritation

"Any luck?" Ratchet asked, though he didn't seem to in- focus.

"Uhh NOOO!" Star snapped, reopening the drawers that I had already open and found empty. I don't know why, maybe she thought the little food fairies would drop some food off while the door was closed. Ratchet turned and walked over to me

"She's by the staircase- I mean Katelynn. She goes by Ayre now, don't ask. She's about to shove you into the wall I'll be right back." (AN: Watchful watchful Ratchet)

"Dude? What?" He was already gone, not even in sight.

A moment later Ratchet came back into the kitchen, holding hands with Katelynn. Or Ayre? I guess? The whole thing was only slightly aggrivating. I guess I wasn't here so I can't really be mad at the for not telling me, except for the fact that I've been here for 2 hours. They started to walk away but I let out a sly wolf whistle and locked eyes with Katelynn/ Ayre, Ratchet's looked totally dumbfounded and angry . Ayre put the hand Ratchet wasn't holding on her hip and plastered a look of mock curiousity on her face.

"Hot- Shot! Long time, no see, right?" Katelynn/ Ayre said angling her head to the side like a confuse puppy would, I saw a scabbed up cut tracing along her jawline to her upper neck. Ratchet still looked irritated. _Does he think I'm flirting with her?_ I wondered, _Am I flirting with her? No, that was NOT flirting._ But Ratchet might want me to explain some stuff later. I have nothing to explain.

Feeling like an alienated creep I muttered "Not long enough."

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings." Ayre muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes and putting a hand over her heart. Ratchet bent down and whispered something in her ear, she nodded and they walked out the front door. I pulled my hand through my hair trying to reassure myself that it wasn't flirting. It might have looked like flirting, but there was nothing behind it. **NOTHING**

I noticed that everyone was crowding around Nudge and the laptop.

"Holden! Check it out!" Star grabbed my arm and jerked me over so I could see the computer screen, I didn't know exactly what I was seeing until Star continued her curly blonde hair bounced around as she exclaimed "Nudge is tracking sources from all around the world of people talking about the One Light and the DG!" Her voice cracked "It's a little, lot worse than we thought. Nearly 5% of the world's population is spreading the DG message 'kill the humans'"

**(AN: DUN DUN DUN ... DUUHHHHHHHHH)**

**AyrePOV**

Once I got out the door with Ratchet he broke his hand free from mine and stuffed it in his pocket with the other one "That creep," He muttered as he stepped on to the sidewalk.

"What?" I asked, could it be-

"Holden!" Ratchet said "He was totally hitting on you,"

"What? No he wasn't!" I exclaimed in confusion "I'll admit, the wolf whistle was a little bit sleazy but he wasn't hitting on me." I didn't sound as confident as I was. My lack of confidence was only brought on by fear, because jealousy could destroy me and Ratchet's already barely existing My God is this what highschool drama is like?

Ratchet smiled "You are so blissfully ignorant that it's cute, but how could you have not seen it?"

I sighed "I didn't see it because I don't think it was there." I said blantently

"Just-" Ratchet began "Just don't do anything to give him the wrong idea."

"In all honesty, I think you have the wrong idea, Ratchet." I scoffed "Because I have not, nor will I or have I ever had the hots for Holden. Niether has he, we're like brother and sister, just joking around to bug each other."

"Brothers and sisters don't flirt with each other."

"Ratchet!" I whined, I grabbed him by the shoulders, disregarding the fact that he's nearly a foot taller than me "I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HOLDEN." I shouted, Ratchet wouldn't meet my eyes "I don't know what could have given you that idea!"

Ratchet looked at me irritation and irony clouding his face, "Don't make me explain."

My jaw dropped. I retrieved my hands from his shoulder. I hugged myself for a moment staring at the ground, shocked that I was having this conversation with Ratchet.

"Ayre?" Ratchet touched my elbow in an effort to get me to look at him. I did. I looked up and smacked Ratchet in the face so hard the my hand stung. I didn't exactly feel good about it.

I snapped out my wings and flew away from him as fast as I could. I feel like I've had this conversation with him before. I hit him, then fly off in a fit, or something like that. Only this time, I feel far more betrayed.

Deja Vu.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like when I started writing this chapter I had intended for there to be more action and less angst. But I guess this works.<strong>

_To SilverStar121: It is pronounced like Air but it is spelled in a kinda fancy way: Ayre. I think I changed it in a confusing way. I have an idea of where I'm going with it all so bear with me here._

(::) A cookie to all my lovely reviewers! I love opinions!


	21. Chapter 23

**AyrePOV**

It took everything I had inside myself to not look back. It was even harder to force myself to keep going. To not fly back to him and fling myself into Ratchet's arms. If only that were realistic. If only it were that simple. If only that wasn't the last thing on the planet I would do.

At least he doesn't have wings. He can't chase me. He can't run fast enough to call me back. He couldn't call me back if niether of us had wings, because he crossed the line. How couldhe have the gall to accuse his possible girlfriend of, like, three days I left everyone I cared about back in that house. I left everyone I wanted to shove into a brick wall back at that house. I left, in that house, everyone I had every known. Here I am flying like a jet, left to wonder if it's all over. Or if it ever even began. What's worse? I don't think I'm going back this time.

**Ratchetpov**

"She just flew off!" I exclaimed for the 5th time. Most of the jaws in the room dropped.

"Why?" Fang shouted, seemingly shocked.

"It doesn't matter," I muttered "She'll be back. She always comes back."

I didn't sound confident, I wasn't confident. Hope; that's all I've got.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, just like me!<strong>

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 24

OK,** I am so excited about this chapter! I reeallllllyy love itt!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>AyrePOV<strong>

I sat down on the cold, uneven stone of the cave with my eyes closed deep in thought.

**RatchetPOV**

I sat down on the splintering wood of the porch at Docter Mertienez's house with my eyes closed deep in thought.

**AyrePOV**

I opened my eyes and looked out of the mouth of the cave. I see the full moon, working like a soulful sun, illuminating the side of the mountain. I can't help but wonder if Ratchet can see the moon from where he is.

**RatchetPOV**

I opened my eyes and looked over the clusters of houses in the neighborhood. I can seE the full moon high in the sky; Working like a sun at night, illuminating the desert for miles. I can't help but wonder if Ayre can see the moon from where she is. Wherever she is...

**AyrePOV**

It has been three days since I left. When I left, my heart stayed with Ratchet.

**Ratchet POV**

It has been three days since she left and took my heart with her.

**AyrePOV**

It feels like years...

**RatchetPOV**

It feels like decades...

**AyrePOV**

I don't know where I am.

**RatchetPOV**

I don't know where she is.

**AyrePOV**

I miss him like crazy.

**RatchetPOV**

I miss her like crazy.

**AyrePOV**

But I hate him for the things he said.

**RatchetPOV**

Why did she leave?

**AyrePOV**

Why did I leave?

**RatchetPOV**

What did I do wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>I lied, I guess that was pretty short, it was short and fluffy, but when I got the idea I was like BAM! I'm posting that!<strong>

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! SUBSCRIBE! MOSTLY REVIEW! **


	23. Chapter 25

**NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM**

**NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM**

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers! Your the reason I write! That is important!**

* * *

><p><strong>RatchetPOV<strong>

It is excactly 4 o' clock PM.

Ayre has been gone for 4 days, 2 hours, and 34 minutes. Probably about 40 seconds, but I'm not keeping track.

"Urrg! Is Ayre ever coming back?" Holden yelled suddenly. Did he know I was in the room.

"Shut up." I grumbled angrilly, I heard Holden cracked his knuckles.

"Look dude," He began, swinging around his chair to face mine, "I know you miss her, I know have been seriously pissy since she left. It's obvious." I rolled my eyes and stared at the floor "And I know you got jealous over me and her-"

"Flirting!" I cut in

"I. Was. Not. Flirting. With. Your. Girlfriend. We were seeing each other for the first time in a week and it was awkward!"

"That sounds just as bad." I mumbled

Holden groaned in irritation "We were TALKING!" I rolled my eyes again, behind my shades. "I don't know what went down between the two of you before she left... But Ayre left. Ratchet. She's gone and she hasn't come back. We all have a right to be unhappy that she's gone. If you are going to be mad at everybody, get the hell downstairs and try to convince the rest of the flock to help you find your girlfriend, idiot." Holden roared in my face

"What do you mean?"

"Most of them are ready to stop waiting around on your girlfriend and go to San Fransico to follow the Doomsday Group."

**AyrePOV**

The rain only got heavier and harder. The mouth of my cave had turned into a rushing waterfall. Rendering me isolated in this cave now more than ever. If I try to step outside, through the waterfall I'll loose my foting instantly and get ripped down the cliff side. If you pay attention in school you'll know that means if that happen I will be dead.

I felt foolish. I felt childish.

I felt truly, irrevocably lonely.

All alone.

A bird with no flock.

Isn't that pathetic?

I brought my knees up to my neck and wrapped my arms around them, I wrapped my snowy white wings around my whole body and rocked back and forth. I almost laughed at myself, I thought I was childish a moment ago...

Another sudden pang of thirst, and I realized I needed a tactic for getting water. I am seriously dehidrated if I were a normal human I'd be dead. So I peeled off my shirt, leaving me bone cold in just a thin spaghetti strap tank top, I pushed the shirt into the waterfall and held onto it by the sleeve. Once I was sure it had soaked I pulled it back into the cave, raised it over my mouth and squeezed it. Water splashed all over my face, I was able to drink most of it. I repeated that until I thought the water would over flow my stomach and fill my lungs.

Suddenly I felt myself loose control of my actions. I approached the water fall, a beautiful clear sheet of water. As I approached it my reflection appeared, mirroring me until I was dangeously close the mercilessly powerful water. The reflection was like the 'water me' that I had seen in my dreams.

"Do it," It beckoned me. "Why don't you just jump, Ayre? What's the worst that could happen?"

"Why do you call me Ayre? Who are you?" I stammered trying to override the temptation to smack the reflection

"Foolish girl!" The reflection taunted "If you must ask you will never learn. But know this, children are the future of the world. Every king or queen or president was once a child, you know. Some children however-" I felt uneasy at the evil grin that spread across her face. She looked exactly like me, I hate that. "are born-" Her image faded and the flow of water weakened "To disappear..."

I suddenly found that I had to squint to avoid looking at the sun, the rain and clouds cleared. Certain parts of the mountain reflected the light of the sun. I groaned, this feels like the begining of a perfume commercial. I secured the switchblade to be hip and pulled on my leather jacket. I heard plastic hit plastic and paper crinkle, stuffed my hand in the pocket of my jacket and found a fat tipped, black Sharpie and a folded up piece of paper. On the paper I saw surprisingly neat handwriting that could only be Ratchet's. I don't know when he wrote it but it had to have been in the last week because it was addressed 'For Ayre' not For Katelynn.

I opened it and saw word for word a poem.

**_For the beautiful girl I'd never dreamed would be mine._**

**_And for what it's worth_**

**_Does this count as a rhyme?_**

**_I don't think you would think so._**

**_Okay this isn't even close._**

I smiled, the poem was scribbled out, but I could still read it with ease. There goes self concious Ratchet again, caring what his (EX)girlfriend thinks of him as far as his poetic ability. My eyes scanned the page looking for something that I could read:

**_The kindest girl, with the sharpest tongue_**

**_however sharply you may scream_**

**_but when it comes to us_**

**_we're a beautiful dream_**

The hand that wasn't holding the paper covered my mouth. I can't believe he scribbled that one out; I like it. I like all of them. Ratchet seems to reveal himself as a geek under the baggy 'gangsta' clothes

**_I'm not as perfect as you_**

**_my voice isn't as sultry_**

**_but please, just tell me_**

**_that you love poetry_**

My face burned, I could tell I was blushing. Stupid Ratchet, making me blush when nobody is around for 100 miles_._

**_One minor drawback_**

**_I'm nowhere near done_**

**_So do me a favor_**

_**and never run** _

I bit the inside of my cheek.I knew he didn't want me to leave, obviously, but he wrote a poem about it. He didn't want me to run off, or... fly off away from him, so much that he wrote an effing mini-poem. But I did. I flew off like a goose. Because I'm to freaking ignorant (in a cute way) to even look in my pocket. A single hot tear trailed down my face as I gently put the paper in my pocket. If I read anymore I'll be taken on a major guilt trip- no guilt vacation- to the Carrebean, and probably never return.

I pulled up my sleeve and wrote 'never run' on my wrist. Please, don't give me that 'writing on your hand will give you skin cancer!' crap, you hippie. **(AN: I'm pretty sure that's true though, there goes Ayre being argumentitive again)**

I took a deep breath, set the switchblade in my pocket and dove off of the ledge wings in, just for the rush. I got those butterflies that you get when you freefall 500 feet, not the kind you get when you read poetry written to you by your geeky ex- boyfriend who you seriously still like. So anyway back to the butterflies.

I very quickly realized when I dont have my wings doing what they are meant to do- flap!- I am pretty NOT graceful when in the air.

I snapped out my wings and soared back into the air so fast that my eardrums popped a few times. I soared to the top of the mountain, standing on the highest peak I looked around. Maybe I can gain my bearings. Figure out where I am. Because after I left, I didn't make it easy for myself, I turned in all different directions, gained too much altitude, lost to much altitude, I also got mixed up in an enormous flock of crows. So, basically, I have to clue where I am except I am positive I didn't cross and ocean so I'm in North America, still. It was mountainous, obviously, and trees were dotted and splattered around every 5 feet, the air smelled fresh and clean after the rain, as oppose to during the rain when everything smelled like a wet dog. The air was crisp but was clearly growing warmer in pace with the sun rise and sun fall. Hmmmm, could I be in the Rocky Moutains? Or the Sierra Nevada mountains? There are no tourrists, so wherever I am, it's remote, meaning if I get mauled by a cougar I'm screwed.

Where am I going? I wondered feeling stupid Why am I going there? What's the point? I looked down the mountain side at the cave I had resided in, as if I would see Ratchet come bounding out yelling at me to come back. I raised myself off of the mountain and flew off. Feeling odd, like I really really really shouldn't be alone. Just weird. I swooped down when I saw a semi chugging along slowly on a highway. I landed gently, checking the liscence plate it said California. Well I sure hope that's good. Maybe if I can figure out where I am from California or wherever this rolling piece of tin foil is heading. Maybe I'll head back to Dr. M's house, if I can pluck up the courage.

**Ratchet POV**

4 days, 4 hours, 12 minute, 9 seconds.

I keep replaying her flying off in my head, it makes me wish I didn't have super enhanced vision.

I can hear the way she gasped when I startled her the morning before she ran off. It was unbearably cute.

I was so nervous I would screw everything up with her, and I did. Stupid jealousy. Jealous of effing nothing. Stupid misinterpretations.

And now they just want to abandon her? What? What if she comes back?

We took a vote as a more or less group.

Star, Maya, Holden, Unconcious Gazzy, and I were the only people who voted to wait or search for her.

"You'll never find her." Fang had muttered

"She'll never come back! You really hurt her, I bet, Ratchet." Max had said in frustration

"You're one to talk about a bad relationship,Max!" I gestured between her and Fang, they conspicuously took several steps away from each other. "Ayre is in the same boat as the rest of us now. We- I am not discarding her like a piece of crap."

"Beautiful, really quite touching but I have a world to save not some freakshow who just waltzes into our lifes, rustles everything up, and leaves!" Max yelled fiercly.

Some of the people began to leave, Maya, Holden, and Star all retreated upstairs.

"Max" Fang said before she could spew out another rant of why we should abandon Ayre "She's one of us, we're not gonna leave her! She could have been injured or something. She might need help."

Max crossed her arms and turned her angry focus to me "Your girlfriend has 2 days to get her butt here!"

When I got to my room amoment later, Star, Maya, and Holden were already there.

"So? Verdict?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Good news, and bad news." I said

"What's the good news?"

"We get two days to find her."

"And the bad news?"

"We only have two days to find her."

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday, I made the mistake of rereading this story. I am both proud of myself and mad at myself, but I think there are some areas where I have a lot of loose ends to tie up. Glad I reread!<strong>

**Review! The warm fuzzies rock!**


	24. Chapter 26

This is an alert:

I accidentally deleted the next chapter. I didn't mean to! I remembered most of it but it might take a while for me to retype it all. I'm a slow typer :p I probably have a mental illness (Maybe I'm a demigod! Percy Jackson refrence!). Hopefully it will be as amazing as the original.

The next chapter will be up soonish.

Anyyyyyyyyyywwaaaaayy!

"Spit it out or Yeti will find you."


	25. Chapter 27?

**I accidently deleted the first two chapters of this story. What can I say, I'm ignorant and a klutz. I guess if you've been reading the story since I started updating it's not a huge problem, but if someone just started it, like, today, they'd be really kind of confused maybe. So if you did just start reading since the begining of 2012 and you are confused send me a PM and I'll see if I can explain what happened during those chapters. **

**-shrug-**

* * *

><p><strong>RatchetPOV<strong>

**AyrePOV**

_"If you come any closer, Handsome, your girlfriend dies." _

_"Dear Child, stranger things have happened."_

_"You wont kill me."_

_"I don't have to."_

I woke up gasping for breath still laying on the back of the gritty semi. My heart thudded so hard against my chest plate I thought for sure it would push it off like a door and flop out of my chest. I curled my legs up close to my chest andwrapped my arms around them, remembering my dream, the voices were slightly sing song, but were cold as steel; completely merciless. They weren't voices my brain was imagining, thinking, or piecing other voices I've heard together to make them sound realistic. No. These were voices I have never heard, nothing my brain could have pieced together. It was unnerving.

I shook it off and looked around, it was foggy, I couldn't see farther than 20 feet. But, I could see an imense amount of traffic and some large buildings. I took that oppurtunity to hiss some words that your grandmother would frown upon. More people equals more people to see me equals a bigger chance of me getting caught. So like any other insanely stupid person with an iminent death wish, I crawled to the underside of the truck. I can't even explain how hard it was to get down there, and stay there for an hour no less.

When the truck finally stopped, I had barely gotten out from under the truck when a gruff, deep voice with a heavy southern twang shouted, "The hell'ja get under there, lil' missy?" I looked over to see a beefy guy with a handlebar mustache glaring at me.

I crawl out from under the disgusting truck and whimper, trying to look as pathetic and scared as I could, "M'sorry, sir. I ran away from home, last time you stopped I crawled under there and just hung on. I - um - need to get to my grandmother's house." The easy lie sounded like a question

"Ah well where do you reckon your maa'ma lives?" He asked, amazingly not telling me how much trouble I am in, or would be in if that story wasn't I blatant lie.

"Arizona." I say quickly, that's how I get back to docter Martienez's

"M'kay, well here-" Get this, the man reached into his pocket and forked over a hundred dollar bill "Take that and go buy a map and there should be a hotel room for cheap nearby yuh could rest in 'till morn'. If yuh bring back the change, I 'll drive yuh ter yer Gramma's house muhself." He said patting me on the shoulder.

I suppressed a fox smile, EASY. I nodded and ran around the corner as fast as I could because I am so not giving the money back.

I saw a sign that really, truly, extremely frustrated me.

There was the motel, on top of the map store, which was in the back of one of those nerdy magic stores with 'action figures' in them.

I groaned and ran into the magic store. I was almost to the back door that led to the magic store when I ran into a wall.

That wall; I quickly discovered was not a wall, but the store manager. Who by the way looked more like the buff surfer type than the... nerdy... geeky... dorkoid who spends all of his time as a magic shop.

"God!" He cried out in surprise

"Oh, no I go by Ayre." I muttered "Sorry,"

"Ah no, I apologize, because my boss, the guy who runs this place: total loon. Just pick a card when he tells you or... dentures hurt." He said

"Robin!" I throaty voice said from the back room.

Robin? As in Robin Hood? Wow..

"Yes!" The store manager guy; Robin said

Suddenly, before I could slink my way into the map store a wrinkly bag of bones appeared in front of me. He was probably 3,000 years old, he had a gross droppy nose and sagging skin, he had a mischievious smile that showed he felt youthful enough to run a nerdy magic store. "Pick a card. Fortune or misfortune? Just a card away..." He croaked with a distinguishable irish accent

I sighed and lifted a card from the pile. On the card was... a moving picture? What? It was a magnifying glass, no, a microscope. Under the microscope, as in through the lense, was a different scene entirely. I saw a telescope in a mountain, much like the one I had been in at the cave, it was trained at the moon and it teetered back and forth occaisionally. It got weirder I saw a girl walk up to the telescope I didn't see her face, but after she looked up for a moment I saw her she looked sort of like me, but she had curly red hair that was surprisingly well maintained. The girl looked up from the telescope, I am crazy so I am SURE she made eye contact with me, when she did recognition spread across her determined face and a dark smile played on the corners of her mouth.

The old man snatched the card out of my grasp and examined it, "Clairvoyancy? Ah," He said, sounding satisfied,

"Clairvoyant? As in being able to see the future?" I scoffed incredulously

"Mhmm..."

"You are one crazy old man!" I exclaimed, practically laughing from the sheer randomness of this situation. A teenage girl with wings walks into a magic store to get a map and an old man dressed like a wizard harasses her. Yeah I doubt you've heard that one.

And yet, the old man gave me a knowing stare, "Dear child, stranger things have happened." He- The way he said that merged with the voice who said it in my dream making it sound silvery and sing songy. "Ayre, I think you know better than others that things as strange as this have already been."

I selfconsciously stepped back away from him, does he know about my wings? How could he possibly know. No, he doesn't know. He's just a few cards short of a full deck.

Suddenly his face became frightened, he was staring out the window behind me, "Oh shoo, that's enough for you. You can't be here, you don't want her to find you." Before I could react the old man had spun me around and thrown me out the back door into the map store. I did, however, catch a glimpse of what he had been staring at.

He had been staring at a girl, the same girl who had been on the card. Same height as me, same grey eyes, same sharp complexion that is evil looking one way or another. But the girl had curly dark red hair and she was less scrawny. As if she gets enough nutrition, sleep, etc. She had made eye contact with me. She had been staring at me.

She had been following me.

* * *

><p>Once I grabbed the map I needed I took it to the counter and flipped down a five dollar bill. The girl at the corner turned around, it was the same girl who had been watching me through the magic store window. <strong>'Hello, My name is<strong> _SAVANNAH_' was on the name tag. But I'd had my ass kicked enough times to know that that ain't her name.

The girl snapped her gum, looking smug as if she had just won $10,000, "May I help you?" She asked the grin growing

"Who are you?"

The girl stared at the floor and snapped her gum again "Scarlett,"

"Why are you following me?"

The girl blinked as if she had just been accused of something she hadn't done, "Oh, well, let's just say all of my friends are following all of your friends. You call it following, I call it HQ has a rifle trained at your skull."

I took a deep breath, trying to understand why she would threaten me so openly. "That. Isn't. Why."

"You're right it isn't." She said

"Are you going to tell me?" I said feeling like a 7 year old who wanted a lollipop

Scarlett sighed "I'm going to kill you."

"You're not one to beat around the bush are you?" I muttered rolling my eyes

"Nope."

"You wont kill me."

"I don't have to."

There it was again, words people said in my dream mixing with the voices that are actually saying them. It sounds amazing yet scary.

Suddenly, I strong arm was around my neck from behind, strangling me. Then a fist came out of nowhere and made a not-so -pleasant contact with my face. I fell to the ground like a ragdoll and helplessly felt my wrists bound together. I was picked up, barely consious and forced to walk a hand on my shoulder directing me.

"Let's get a bit less informal!" Scarlett announced and shoved me against the wall, the two guys who assaulted me flanked her, "This is Anthony and Jacob, they are my assault team. Anthony, Jacob, this is Ayre... Project 1." She got close to my face about to talk, I mustered an ounce of strength and used telekinesis to shove her away.

She fell on her back 5 feet away looking confused, "Oh, nice try!" She said and fished through her pocket looking for something. She smiled and pulled out something small, heavy, and metal. The pointed it at me and pressed a button.

I felt the familir burn of an electricution on my forearm.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a car with the back seats torn out so that you could see me in a cage in the trunk from the front seat. My mouth was accutely duct taped and my wrists and ankles were bound with rough canvas, I was on my back with my head bumping against the floor.I must have grunted in pain because Scarlett squealed "Yes, she's awake! We're almost half way to Arizona. Murder isn't fun unless it goes out in a massacre!" If my lips hadn't been ductaped shut, I would have cried out in shock that anyone could be so cruel, so... blunt.

I felt my that my pockets were empty. My switchblade, gone. My iPhone, gone. My sharpie, gone. The poetry from Ratchet, gone. The fact that I had lost a weapon was particularly disturbing. These kids are my age but they wont hesitate to slit a baby's throat from what I can tell.

Scarlett leaned over and whispered something in Anthony's ear, it was in italian, "Tagliare le tempie." Anthony begun to crawl into the back seat, I see the glint of a knife and he lifts it out of his pocket. I pressed it against my temple hard. All I could do was wince and cry as he sliced my head with the fine blade. He then shoved me over and cut my other temple. I was unable to register where more pain was coming from, but I could see the thick pool of my crimson blood forming where it had slipped off my forehead. Neasus swept over me at the overwelming smell of the sticky red blood.

"Shit! Anothony! I didn't tell you to kill her!" Scarlett shrieked, If duct tape wasn't trying to make out with my mouth right now I would have laughed at the irony of the thing she said, but she meant it, I heard a thump and could tell she punched Anthony.

Wow, my life is sucky. That is an understatement worthy of legal punishment.

When I woke up, I could feel the Scarlett was staring down at me over Anthony's body, I don't want to believe he's dead but... there's a lot of blood. I don't know if she would kill part of her own assault team. "Good you're awake, thought I'd give you an interesting piece of information I figured out from scrolling through the contacts on your phone. I am the recent ex girlfriend of someone in your flock, Fang's Gang, I wont tell you who it is, you'll find out. You won't be happy either, then we'll kill you. We don't do emotional torture. We're not angsty like that." She laughed and turned back to the wheel still grinning, "Almost there!" She sang

...

If she had dated someone from Fang's Gang, that means either Fang, Holden, ... or Ratchet. Fang had a filled out backstory so that only leaves Holden and Ratchet. I can't even think about that, I just want someone to explain that away. I can't imagine either of them dating that _witch_. I don't _want_ to imagine either of them dating that witch.

**RatchetPOV**

"Which direction did she fly, Ratchet?"

The dry sand blew around the vast expance of the desert, the ground beneath out feet cracked begging for moisture that hasn't come in nearly 5 months. Holden is trying to help me find Ayre.

"Um." I spun around trying to picutre where she went, spinning my finger as if it helped. I finally pointed over my shoulder "North west."

What's the point? A small evil part of me wondered She'll have flown to far away, she might not even be in North America...

"You sure?" he asked

"Ish..." I sighed "We should check in that area though, in case she fell or something." I didn't sound confident, Holden could tell this was a lost cause. But still we walked ever slowly in the direction.

"We should check around those rock formations and-"

The sound of a chainsaw came ripping through the desert, loud as if it were right next to my ear. A huge plume of dust piled up and surged toward us. I covered my face with my sweatshirt and tried to make sense of what I saw. Then, a purplish car zoomed out of the dust and came to a dangerous yet expertly handled swerving stop.

A girl with hauntingly familiar curly red tendrils of hair stepped out of the car.

"Scarlett?" I gawked in shock, disgust, hatred, and the like. She seemed to survey me from head to toe

"Oh, you are going to love this." She said, with her, I know, someone is about to get hurt. She offered a laugh totally at my expense and pulled someone out of the car.

Ayre.

"Ayre!" I cry out running forward, she barely seems consious, but she's there.

"Woah, there!" A brutish thug of a guy stepped in front of me and jabbed me in the chest with his fingers, stopping me in my tracks.

I run around him and stop instantly, Scarlett grabbs a fistful of Ayre's hair and yanks her head back, she hovers a five inch long blade over Ayre's defensless neck with anticipation, "If you come any closer, Handsome, your girlfriend dies." Scarlett says meeting my eyes as if she has no shame. My hand flinches wanting to throw myself at Scarlett and pummel her to the ground. "I don't think you understand." She states, I realized I am giving her full control, "I have a knife to this girl's throat, She's going to die. Stay right damn where you are unless you want to die first!"

I noticed Holden come up behind me, we turn around on the hope that they won't put a bullet in out heads.

"What do we do?" He asked, as he cracked his knuckles, he's ready for action.

"I don't know. Do you think they'd let us run back and get the flocks?"

"Why would they?" Holden said scorfully "Hey, how did you know that red head's name?"

"Scarlett? Uhh long story." I muttered staring at the ground, "But how do we get Ayre back? I am not gonna watch her kill Ayre. NO WAY."

"No duhr, Sherlock."

Scarlett loudly cleared her throat from behind us "Tick tock, boys. Secrets don't make friends!"

I quickly whispered the plan to Holden and turned back to Scarlett, I tried to pretend like he hadn't just run away from a developing crime.

Scarlett noticed, though. In reaction, she spun Ayre around so I could see her back and her hands were tied together. Scarlett moved the knife down and slit each of Ayres' palms of her hands. I restrained myself from killing Scarlett because if I move she'll kill Ayre. I bit my lips to hold in cries as Ayre's blood slowly stained the desert sand.

Scarlett flipped her back around again, I could see her face, her eyes were clenched but she looked exhausted and pale.

Hurry up, Holden. Hurry up.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, give me the beat boys<strong>

**and free my soul**

**I wanna get lost in your rock and roll**

**and drift away**

**Sorry... I'm still rocking out to whatever that year is... I LOVE that song. **

**I'm back: Ok, so it isn't as good as the original version (cuz I accidentally deleted it) but it is longer.**

**So review!**

**and review!**

**and yeah!**

**Do that! Review!**


	26. I don't even know what chap this is

**I'm not gonna get anything productive done until I finish writing! So here it is! LALALALALA**

* * *

><p><strong>AyrePOV<strong>

After Scarlett cut my hands, things got fuzzier, my vision, my sense of feeling, I felt sleepy. Like if a bruttish thug weren't holding me 3 feet above the ground I would fall to the ground in a pathetic, crumpled pile of me.

"What do you want, Scarlett?" Ratchet demanded, I hated that he know her name, hated it, "What do you want with Ayre?" I heard Scarlett let out a laugh, it was a spent gesture, not that she meant to be courtious.

"You know where I went, Ratchet. You know what I'm here for." Scarlett sneered, I saw realization flash across Ratchet's face then horror, "Well, I say we have a bit of fun. Shall we?" Scarlett announced shoving me to the ground before stalking off to the car.

Having my cut up hands tied behind my back, I was unable to block my face from hitting the ground. Nearly all of my face hit the ground, heavy dull pain shot up from my nose and mouth, they broke my fall. The moment I hit the ground strong arms wrapped around my back, wrestling to get me to face up. I tried to fight off the attacker, but my tries ended in vain.

I expected an unforgiving fist to clip me in the jaw, but whoop- dy- friggin- do! It was Ratchet.

Had I not been in a state where I am a hostage with several death threats hovering between me and the red head, I would have been elated. But deep down I know this is just one more friend I am going to have to watch die. Maybe more... God knows where Holden scurried off to.

"Oh, God, Ayre! Ayre? Can you hear me? Are you okay? It's gonna be okay! Okay? Okay!" He blabbled and stuttered as he examined the damage to the cuts and bruises all over me.

"Ratchet," I began quietly, My vision is getting splotchy from bloodloss, even talking feels like it takes to much energy," I- You can't-"

"Come on, Ayre, We've got to-"

"GO?" Scarlett shrieked sarcastically from the side of the car, "I think not, it seems as if you've forgotten how this works, darlings."

_And then there were two... mutants stuffed in the trunk of a car._

Ratchet's right and left hands were bound by canvas and duct taped to the floor of the trunk, same goes for my hands. I let myself droop my head on the floor of the trunk drowzily, each time I did Ratchet would say

"Ayre! No, no! Come on. Stay awake, stay with me. We are gonna get out of here, honey. Wake up!"

"Ratchet!" I groaned, "Give it a rest."

"Ayre, we can't just give u-"

"Ratchet, we _are_ stuffed in the back of a car, here! I don't know where we are going, do you? Didn't think so, like it or not; it's looking pretty hopeless!" I snapped

"And here I thought you were an optimist!"

"Yeah, try realist. As in I can tell when-"

"Ayre!"

"What?"

"You can be a realist and still look on the bright side."

"I beg to differ." I muttered, "You get really argumentititve when your panicing."

"I'm not panicking! You become really pessimistic when your panicing."

"Ratchet, Why are we having this conversation?" I asked incredulously. I heard Ratchet sigh,

"I'm sorry," He said.

"What for?" I asked getting as close as I could without breaking my bleeding wrists

"It's my fault. I mean- this. All this." He admitted sounding guilty

"You're not making any sense, Ratchet." I whispered

"You never will, I can't stand that." His voice dropped to a low whisper, "but I can't stay away either

At first I didn't quite know how to react because I didn't really understand what he meant, I assumed it was something good. Then I feel more agitated because we have bigger things to worry about than our disfunctional relationship. Right? Right!

"Uh- were stuffed in the back of a car. We don't exactly have time to-"

"According to you," Ratchet objected, "We don't have much time left at all."

"Ratchet," I warned, "If you are using reverse psychology on me, just shut up, it's irritating. We have bigger things to worry about."

After a moment of silence then he murmured "Ayre, put it behind you. Just- all of it." Even through the pitch black darkness of the stuffy trunk, I could tell we were holding eye contact. I knew what he meant by what he said...

The silence with-held for what felt like an eternity. Untill Ratchet said, "Look, Ayre. We are not going out this w-"

We both cried out in shock as the car stopped abrupty, sending us into the side of the trunk. A moment later we heard the doors open and close, then the trunk snapped open letting in a surprisingly cool draft that felt amazing after that stuffy ride. But then my least favorite voice exclaimed sarcastically , "The ride's over, darlings!" Scarlett slammed her palms down on the edge of the trunk where the door closes us in, and viciously growled, "Time for the fun part, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update but I while I was "GONE" I thought up like 15 chapters worth of ideas and typed up 3 chapters so, Wahoo go, me!<strong>

**So we digress... **

**Review or else I'll turn green!**


	27. Chapter Chapter

**Hey, people I am still alive! (cue applause of appriciation)**

**_Hukunah Matata_**

* * *

><p><strong>AyrePOV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugck!" I scoffed, "What fun part?" I asked, gunning for anything that could give my any type of advantage to escape.<p>

"Fun? Did I say fun? My bad!"

"Care to elaborate?" I snapped, "I am tied in your car here, and-"

"If you need an elaboration Ratchet can tie up any loose ends on that topic." She said cutting me off as her thug took her place and lifted us from the trunk.

After about 8 minutes of walking through dank corridors Rachet and I were pushed into a large cellar , unrestrained. I could easily plant my knuckles into Ratchet's face if I saw it fit.

"Ratchet-" I asked sharply, he looking up, guilt and embarassent filled his eyes, I grimaced and gestured to the cage we were in, "Go ahead and explain."

**RatchetPOV**

I should never have to be in a situation where I have to explain to my girlfriend (possible girlfriend, I don't think it was ever really official) the awkward story about my ex- girlfriend who is appearing to have developed a nasty blood lust that could rival a vampire's. This is a nightmare in itself.

**AyrePOV**

"Well?" I demanded before Ratchet completely lost his train of thought.

Static crackled from some undissernable place in the cage. Scarlett's voice rang out, "Oh, and darlings, Your friends will be arriving soon, in about 2 hours. Not to long, not too long." Static sounded again, clicked, then was gone.

I pulled my hand into a fist and used it as a fake microphone, and used the other to point at Ratchet, I loudly announced with my Brian Seacreast impression, "And back to you!"

Ratchet backed up to the wall and leaned against it, for a moment I wondered if he did it to steady himself. "In 6th grade, before I was legitly positive I was 'special', I met Scarlett, we butted heads and really hated each other. In 7th grade, we found out we had more things in common, normal things, and we started going out. We broke up and got back together a few times before I found out she does, what she is doing to us on a regular basis."

I tried to slow my breathing and calm my foolish jealousy among other emotions that desperatly need torn down.

"What is going to happen?" I asked, maintaining my composure

"She capture mutants and try to ransom us to buyers. She keeps some of them, sells or kills the others. It's pretty disgusting"

"So... there's no silver lining?" I asked

"Not one that isn't made of tin foil."

"Not funny."

"Can't blame a guy for trying,"

Silence fell between us, even our breathing slowed. As if we would be able to hear each others thought.

Had Ratchet been able to hear my thoughts he would be running for safety... from me.

"Let's find a way out of here." I muttered

Static crackled, "Keep in mind, I can hear and see everything going on in that room. Just sayin'"

"Oh, so you're going to help us get out, Scarlett?" I shouted sarcastically. No sound came out of the moniter, wherever the moniter is.

"Ayre," Ratchet said grabbing me by the elbows and directing my attention back to him, "When-"

"If!" I countered

Ratchet sighed, "If, we get out-"

"I admire your hope."

"If we get out-" He shot me a glance to make sure I didn't interupt, I gave him a continue gesture, "We'll all find each other again, and-"

I threw my hands up in the air incredulous, "What on Earth makes you think we'll all get out?"

Ratchet rolled his eyes and locked his fingers with mine, slightly smiling he said, "You never give up do you?"

I sighed, "Nope." He smiled, looked at our hands then back to me.

"Niether will I."

His pirate smile led me to believe he could have meant anything by that. It was just way to perfect of a smile, like I said, it's easy to forget when you are in iminent danger.

Obviously, it's easy to forget how to see too. Because before I noticed he was leaning in, he had already kissed me. He slid his arm around my waist, holding me closer.

I broke away half a second before Maya flew through the doorway (not literally). A man who greatly resembled a gorilla stood there, he had clearly pushed her. Ratchet's arm was still around me.

"In you go, all!" He barked, sounding not far far from uttering school inapropriate words.

"Oh. My. God!" I yelped and ran over to help up Maya who was on the ground inspecting her scraped knees. "You're okay, Maya!" More or less, considering the scraped knee and the possibility of being inhumanly slaughtered...

"You're okay?" Maya repeated incredulously getting off of the ground, "We haven't seen you in weeks! Holden had just come back from looking for you with Ratchet and he said that Ratchet said-" Maya stopped when her gaze fell apon Ratchet, I had felt his eye's burning into the back of my skull when I talked to Maya. Now, though, he stared intently at the floor as if the last thing he wants to see before he dies is the floor of this cage that is a cellar. Maya sighed and pressed her forehead against the cool, stone wall, "Game. Over. We're all. Totally. Dead."

"Maya, I-"

"It's true! You, got captured, Ayre, you did! Plus Ratchet and... the other truck has the rest of us... it'll be here soon. I think." Maya explained solumnly.

I involuntarily felt myself bite my lip, one, of many, things I try not to do.

"How did you end up in a different truck?"

"I was asleep. They told me they boarded me onto the truck while I was asleep. No fight, less mutants, easy, hence I ended up in this- sticky- situation." Maya muttered, then shared a weak joke at her own expence, "But, hey, you snooze you loose, I guess."

I crooked my jaw to the side in consideration. Maya usually isn't like this.

"It's okay, Maya. It isn't your fault. Let's go sit down."

We walk over and sit down in a circle by Ratchet. I tried to sit far enough away from Ratchet to not make it awkward for all three of us.

Ratchet scowled slightly toward the ground. As well as I know Ratchet I could not decipher just why he had such a scowl on his face. His strong jawline was set slightly with irritation. He looked... rejected. I could say soooo many sarcastic things right now, like : Well, sorry if I don't wanna make out in front of my friend who I haven't seen in like three weeks. I guess that wasn't really all that sarcastic. Later, and there will be a later, I will poke him in the cheek and hug his arms and give him a hard time about it. There is a more important task at hand right now.

I glanced at Maya who was on the other side of me. She was looking around in the dark, I highly doubt she could see anything. Yet, her gaze was filled with wonder and curiousity, like a four year old. Clearly we are all forgetting what is happening.

"Look!" Maya suddenly shouted, pointing at a particulary dark corner, "Oh my god! Look over there!" Maya ran into the dark corner, crouched down, and disappeared.

"Maya?" I called, Ratchet looked at me confused.

Maya responded, "Hey follow me!" Her face reappeared only about 3 feet above the ground, "Guys, what are you waiting for? Look at this!"

Ratchet and I followed her through the hole. It had a low flat cieling, but the walls were sharp and rounded. After crawling for about 10 minutes, the small tunnel poured into a room similar to the one we had been in. A small figure cowered in the corner shivering. We stood up around it, or her.

She faced us, she was dangerously underweight, her blonded hair was broken, and tattered, "Don't hurt me." She begged quietly.

"Wait!" Maya said, "ANGEL?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jeezzzee! Calm your inner fangirl whether she is angry or happy. Or... set her free... be free, crazy stalkerish fangirl. Just kidding but seriously, I know how it is, you know how it is. Yep <strong>

**LOL!**

**Review and as always forget pretty much whatever is in bold... cuz I don't know what I'm saying. :P**


End file.
